Love is like Quicksand
by Oo.DrAcOzAnJeL.oO
Summary: ~IMPORTANT A/N~ DM/HG ... A story of love between two totally different people and their struggle for their friends, family and those not-so-friends to accept it. Will they make it through? That is the question no one knows the answer to ...
1. Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts

A/N- Hi !!! This is my very first fanfic ever so if you think it sucks, I'm sorry. Although I assure you that as I keep writing, my writing style will develop !!!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story, they are all JK Rowling's. [ I will only do the disclaimer once in this story as I am very likely to forget to do it later on ].

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter One: Back to Hogwarts**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Love is like quicksand, the deeper you fall in, the harder it is to come out …_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione tucked a stray curl behind her ear as she scanned the platform quickly.  
  
Yes, it was that time of the year again. The day the students of Hogwarts board the Hogwarts Express and start a new school year. It was Hermione's 6th year and yet, she had changed very little from the 11year old girl that she use to be. Her hair- still curly and bushy, her clothes, still of 'geek' standard and her personality, the same know-it-all attitude. But that didn't stop her from becoming friends with almost the whole of Gryffindor that were in the same year as her.  
  
So, back to the platform :-  
  
Hermione, seeing as it was useless to find Harry or Ron at her height, decided to just find a carriage and settle in. She pulled her trunk behind her on the trolley, walking slowly and making sure to check in each carriage in case she did bump into someone she knew. Stopping bout halfway down the train, she stepped in and heaved her trunk on an empty seat. She was just returning the trolley from where it came from [ A/N- I know, I know, Hermione must be the only person in the world to return a trolley back to where it came from ] when someone called out her name.  
  
"Hermione!! Oi!!! Over here!!!"  
  
She spun around to be greeted by the sight of Ron, waving frantically, and a much composed Harry, standing next to him.  
  
"Hey Guys!!" she called out. They made their way over to her, pulling their trolleys behind them. It was then that Hermione remembered that Harry was staying over at Ron's place, all thanks to Dumbledore, and she remembered how stressing first day of terms can be for the Weasly's. They reached her after a good amount of time and after all the 'Have you grown taller?', 'Is that a new freckle I see?' and 'Oh my God! You haven't changed at all!!', they followed Hermione to the empty carriage she chose earlier. Only to find that it wasn't particularly empty. There was someone else in it, someone they didn't want to see before Hogwarts even started.  
  
Draco. Malfoy.  
  
He smirked when he saw them.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in our carriage?" spat Hermione. She looked for her trunk and to her relief, found that it was right where she left it.  
  
"Your carriage? I don't see your name written all over it, so how can this be your carriage?" asked Draco, in what he hoped was an innocent tone.  
  
"Malfoy, get your butt out of here or would you rather I curse you out?" said Harry, in a menacing tone.  
  
"I'd prefer to take my time, Potty. But seeing that you want me out of here so soon, I'll just be on my way."  
  
Harry and Ron glared at him while he stood up slowly. But Hermione, being the brain that she was, noticed that his usual 'bodyguards' weren't there.  
  
"Where are your sidekicks, Malfoy? Taking a holiday are they? Or are they so thick that they forgot to come?" asked Hermione, in what she hoped was an innocent tone.  
  
It seemed as though Draco had just been snapped into reality.  
  
"What doesn't involve you doesn't concern you, Granger," he hissed, "I suggest you keep your nosy head out of my business."  
  
"Well, Hermione, I don't see why you should be worrying about that. Since his bodyguards are gone, we'll just have an easier time bashing him up," said Ron, glaring at Malfoy with intense dislike.  
  
"Don't think that you're going to get by easy this year, Weasel. I have a few surprises up my sleeve." replied Malfoy and with that, he stalked out of their carriage. Hermione stared after him. What did he mean by surprises?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pretty soon after that, the train started to move so Harry and Ron had started to discuss the latest Quidditch news and Hermione, feeling very out of place, stared out the window and became lost in thought. After a while, a numerous amount of Gryffindors had joined them in their carriage and they all gathered around Ron and Seamus, who were playing a chess game against each other. About an hour to Hogwarts, everyone else left to their carriages to get changed into their school robes. Hermione closed her eyes firmly as promised and faced the wall while Ron and Harry quickly undressed themselves. She smiled to herself, thinking that after all those years of being friends with them, they didn't even want to reveal anything under their school robes to her. She waited patiently and when they finished, they both faced the wall, and she opened her trunk. And screamed. Right on top of her clothes and books was this GIGANTIC and hairy spider. And it was alive. She backed away from her trunk, while trying to think of a spell that would somehow make it disappear. Harry and Ron, hearing her scream rushed towards her to see what happened but Ron almost immediately backed away, leaving Harry to deal with the . beast by himself, until they heard cruel laughter at the carriage doorway. Harry, Ron and Hermione all turned their heads towards the door. And there, leaning against the doorframe, looking very pleased with himself was, yup, you guessed it, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You! I've seen enough of you today already!" spat Ron.  
  
"Well it doesn't mean that I like what I'm seeing today either," replied malfoy coolly.  
  
"I guess you should stop looking in the mirror then," said Harry through gritted teeth, "now get that disgusting thing away from us. NOW!"  
  
Malfoy just gave them a cold stare.  
  
"I'll leave you three to deal with it, after all, you do had the brainy mudblood with you."  
  
And with that, he left. Again.  
  
"God, I wish he would just trip over and ruin his pretty-boy face," said Ron, still glaring at the door.  
  
And then Hermione's brain just went -click- and everything fell into place. So Draco had come into their carriage to sneak the rubber spider into Hermione's trunk. How he had broken all those locking spells, she didn't know but she had a feeling that his surprises that he's got planned weren't going to be good news.  
  
"Well, no use just hanging about, we've got to get rid of that spider so I can get changed," said Hermione, bringing her attention back to the spider.  
  
In the end, it was Lavender Brown who helped them out. She had a younger brother and he apparently always played tricks on her using things like fake rubber spiders that turn real when a person mentions a certain word. With a *plop* the spider was once again, rubber.  
  
"Hey, mind if I keep this?" asked Lavender, "I think it may come in handy in getting a certain someone back for something they did to me."  
  
"Yeah, take it, we don't need it," muttered Ron.  
  
He and Harry followed Lavender out to visit someone else so Hermione could have her privacy. She got dressed into her robes when something under her neatly folded cloak caught her eye. It was a letter, sent from Hogwarts. It was to tell her that she had been made a prefect. She kicked herself on the ankle, cursing herself for forgetting to break the news to Ron and Harry. How could she have forgotten such a thing??? Oh well, it must've been all those other thoughts about school work and homework that distracted her from that, she guessed. She stayed by herself for another five minutes or so, reading the letter again and remembering how hurt she was when neither of her parents seemed to be overjoyed that she had made it as a prefect. Sure, they had been happy but not overjoyed. She was pondering over that when Harry and Ron stepped back in. They saw her letter, and saw the words 'prefect' and 'badge' and 'enclosed' so they assumed the only one thing that could be possible.  
  
"Hermione, why didn't you tell us earlier? Leaving it as a surprise huh?? Wow!! You actually got made a prefect, congratulations!"  
  
"Cool, I've never seen a badge that close up before, can I touch it? Damn, too bad I wasn't made a prefect."  
  
She smiled as they both praised her for the rest of the journey. It felt good to be appreciated.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When they had got off the train and walked into the castle, Hermione smiled. She was home, where she belonged.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- End of first chapter ever, what do you peepz out there think??? Review !!!


	2. Chapter Two: Prefects

A/N- Okay, first chapter's done. Now, 2nd chapter. We'll be getting more Hermione and Draco action, I hope. Wait, I'm writing the story! I decide what will happen next!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Two: Prefects**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Love is like quicksand, the deeper you fall in, the harder it is to come out …_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they had got off the train and walked into the castle, Hermione smiled. She was home, where she belonged.  
  
She followed Harry and Ron to their House table. She sat down between her to best friends and thought how quickly time had passed. It only seemed like yesterday that she was just sorted toGryffindor. Her eyes swept the crowd as everyone took their seats. She saw Malfoy at his Slytherin table, looking bored and ducking his head as Pansy Parkinson was trying to stroke his hair. She silently giggled to herself. No matter how much she hated the Slytherins, it was still amusing to watch Malfoy and Pansy every time they were dining.  
  
"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts."  
  
The voice boomed out to everyone in the hall and immediately, everyone had shut up.  
  
"Now, as you all should know, it's time for the Sorting of the first years."  
  
The doors opened and a line of nervous looking children came in. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on its stool so that everyone could see it and the sorting began.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After all the first years were sorted (8 new Gryffindors), Professor Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"I am very happy and pleased to see you all again this year. For some of you, this may be the beginning of a new life, for others, this may be the last year you will be spending with us so I suggest you all enjoy your last years."  
  
He was talking about the 7th years. God, Hermione thought to herself, next year, I'll be spending my last year here.  
  
"But that doesn't mean that you are allowed to break any rules. The Forbidden forest is still, just like its name, forbidden to anyone in this school except for staff. Mr Filch will be patrolling the corridors, and if he catches anyone with a prohibited item, they will receive a detention and that item will be added to the collection of already banned items. Anyone who is caught after 10pm, other than prefect, will also receive a detention. And that reminds me, prefects please meet me after dinner. That is all for now. Feastacious!"  
  
And with that word, all the plates and goblets filled up and everyone dug in, chatting at the same time.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When the feast was over and everyone was feeling full and sleepy, Professor Dumbledore spoke to the school again.  
  
"Now that everyone is full, I feel as it is time to make some announcements. Earlier on, I said that the prefects were to meet me after the feast. That was my mistake, I wish for the prefects to lead their houses to their respective dormitories and meet me back here in the Great Hall after that. The Head Boy and Girl can remain here while I discuss some upcoming events with them."  
  
His eyes twinkled and Hermione wondered what was planned for this year.  
  
"Remember that if you are interested in becoming part of a Qudditch team, Madam Hooch will be having try-outs in a week's time. Refer to the school noticeboard for more information. And that is all that I wish to say. Good night to you all."  
  
Her turned around and sat down at the table as the staff started to depart and two 7th Years started heading towards him. Hermione, remembering that she was a prefect, stood up and took charge.  
  
"Alright, first years. Follow me. I am Hermione Granger and a Gryffindor prefect this year. If you have any problems, please feel free to come to me about it."  
  
She led the Gryffindors to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"The password is asphodel," she called out to them. Dumbledore had told her the password in her prefect's letter. The portrait swung open and she directed the first years to their dormitories. When everything was settled, she made her way to the Great Hall, anxious to see who the other prefects were. She already knew that there were to be 6 prefects, one at least from each house and a Head Girl and Boy. She wondered if she was the only Gryffindor prefect.  
  
When she arrived, she saw Dumbledore with the other prefects with him.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, nice of you to join us. Now that everyone is here, I will make the introductions," said Dumbledore happily.  
  
Hermione rushed over and stood next to a girl with brown sleek hair.  
  
"Now, first of all, the Head Boy is Matt Smith and he is in his 7th Year. He's from Hufflepuff."  
  
Matt, a coal-black haired teenager of around medium height smiled at them.  
  
"And the Head Girl is Sabrina Wilson, from Ravenclaw, and also in her 7th Year."  
  
Sabrina smiled, revealing her white even teeth that fit in nicely with her pretty big brown eyes and reddish hair, streaked orangey. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Now, to our prefects. From Gryffindor, Hermione Granger in her 6th year. From Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst-"- the girl next to Hermione straightened up-"- and Terry Boot."  
  
Terry Boot had fair hair and blue eyes. He seemed taller than the other 6th Years.  
  
"From Hufflepuff, Justin Flinch-Fletchly. And finally, from Slytherin, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione stopped smiling. Malfoy was a prefect?!?  
  
Blaise smiled smugly and even though Hermione didn't like Slytherins, she had to admit that Blaise was pretty. Auburn colored waist length hair and big green eyes with long lashes, she looked like model material. Malfoy just smirked smugly at Hermione, daring her to throw a fit that he was a prefect. She slapped herself mentally for not realizing that Malfoy was a prefect before she entered the room.  
  
"Well, that's all the prefects for this year, 2 from Hufflepuff, 1 from Gryffindor, 3 from Ravenclaw and 2 from Slytherin. I am very pleased that this year, we managed to get 4 girls and 4 boys."  
  
Dumbledore beamed at all of them.  
  
"Now that's sorted, I'll explain to you the duties of a prefect."  
  
~~~ 2 Hours Later ~~~  
  
Hermione struggled to keep her eyes open. Everyone else looked like they were having a hard time concentrating as well.  
  
"... prefects should meet at least once a week to update each other on news and such and since everyone looks like they're having a hard time listening to me, I guess I should end it here."  
  
Hermione jolted back to her senses, it was finally over.  
  
"Before you all leave, I should inform you of your dormitories. The Head Boy and Girl will be sharing a dormitory. Each dormitory has one main living area but two bathrooms and two bedrooms so all of you can have your privacy."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them.  
  
"There will be four more dormitories, two prefects to one dormitory. I would let you to choose your own partners but I feel that you would all choose people from your own houses so I am going to choose your dorm-mates for you. It would be good if all of you mingle together."  
  
Hermione gulped but then reminded herself that there were no other Gryffindor prefects.  
  
"I have already made the pairs so each bedroom and bathroom is decorated accordingly to your house colors. Alright then, Miss Brocklehurst and Mr Flinch-Fletchy will be together. Miss Zabini and Mr Boot are sharing a dormitory and Miss Granger will be paired off with Mr Malfoy."  
  
Dumbledore seemed happy with his decisions. But Hermione was not. I have to share a dorm with that stupid moron?!? Why did it have to be me?!?  
  
Dumbledore then led them to their portrait holes which were conveniently all on the 4th floor, the same floor as the prefect meeting room. The Head Boy and Girl were dropped off first at a portrait of an old man with eccentric hair.  
  
"Password?" he cackled at them. The rest of the prefects were to stand at some distance away while they chose their password.  
  
They then proceeded to a portrait of a pretty lady of around twenty, sitting in a swing. Mandy and Justin chose their password and entered their dorm.  
  
Blaise and Terry were given a portrait of a short and rather weird looking wizard. Finally, Dumbledore led Hermione and Draco to a portrait not far from the others.  
  
"This will be the portrait for both of you," he said proudly. Hermione looked up at the painting of a sphinx. She had never seen one in real life and that one looked close enough to real.  
  
"Password?" she asked in a slightly low feminine voice.  
  
"Yes, well, these are the two new prefects sharing this dorm," Dumbledore informed the portrait.  
  
He turned to Hermione and Draco.  
  
"What would the password be then?" he asked.  
  
Hermione looked over at Draco, after all, they both have a fair share of choosing.  
  
"Titillandus," replied Draco, without even looking at Hermione.  
  
"Alright, Titillandus it is then," said Dumbledore and the portrait swung open.  
  
"Good night to you both and may I remind you that your first prefects meeting will be next Saturday at 12pm. Your trunks are in your rooms," said Dumbledore and left.  
  
Hermione climbed in the portrait hole after Draco and admired the main living area. It had a very beautiful-looking fireplace with a nice and comfy looking light blue couch and two matching armchairs. The carpet was a navy blue colour and she thought that it was very fair of Dumbledore to out blue as their main theme colour for the living area. There was an enormous bookshelf that had a wide variety of books and such. There was a round table, with four chairs around it next to a big window, showing the view of the Hogwart's School grounds. There were two doors, on two opposite sides of the room. One had a picture of the Gryffindor lion on it and said 'Hermione Granger'. The other one had the Slytherin snake on it and read 'Draco Malfoy'. Hermione stepped in her room and loved it from that point on. It was decorated a dark red and gold. There was a double king sized bed , a bedside table, a chest at the foot of the bed, a small coffee table and a comfy armchair in front of a fireplace, soft maroon carpet, a floor lamp and a window with scarlet curtains. She then went to inspect the bathroom. It had a bathtub, a shower, a toilet, a towel rack, a mirror and a cabinet thing to put her stuff in. Her trunk was in the middle of her bedroom, (She had given Crookshanks to her parents to take of this year as she had gotten a new owl in the holidays and Hogwarts permitted only one pet to a wizard or witch. She had sent the owl at Hogwarts with a letter during the holidays as her muggle friends would think it was weird for her to be having a pet owl) so she began to unpack. When she had finished, she checked her clock on her bedside table. It read 9:30pm. Deciding to read for another half an hour, she brought her favorite muggle book, A Lifetime Together, is that to much to ask for?, and sat down on the couch. In no less than five minutes, she heard someone enter the room she was in. She looked up and saw Malfoy. At first she was surprised, and then reminded herself that she was sharing this room with Malfoy. She realized that they hadn't spoken to each other ever since she arrived at Hogwarts. She decided to try and have a conversation with him, after all, they were both to be living together and having meetings together so she might as well try to be friendly.  
  
"Hey there, erm, Malfoy," she tried politely.  
  
"Granger," he said, nodding at her. He sat down in one of the armchairs and opened up a book. She peeked at him from behind her book and saw the title of his book.  
  
"Hey!! You're reading Hogwarts: A History!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So? Do you have a problem with it?" he sneered at her.  
  
"No, it's just that I've read that book thousands of times and I've never known anyone else who's read that as well," she said.  
  
"Oh, joy, I'm reading Granger's favorite book," he replied sarcastically.  
  
Hermione decided to let that one slip past. She studied Malfoy from where she was sitting and realized that he looked, well, sort of cute. [ A/N- yes, it had taken Hermione quite a while to realize that. ] He had his silvery blond hair gel-less and it was split and the fringe hung in front of his face. His eyes were grayish, almost blue and his skin was prefect. Not a pimple or freckle. Hermione wondered what skin product he used.  
  
"Would you stop staring, my body was not made for a mudblood's pleasure," he drawled, without looking up.  
  
Hermione felt herself blush. What?!? I'm blushing because of something Malfoy said to me?!?  
  
She decided to ignore the fact that he had called her a mudblood.  
  
"Malfoy, don't get big headed just because I was looking at you. If you really wanted to know why, it's because you have spinach in your teeth," she replied coolly.  
  
Malfoy dropped his book and pulled out a mirror out of the pocket of his jeans.  
  
He carries a mirror with him?!? God, he's worse than I thought! But still kind of cute . . . Hermione! Stop thinking like that!  
  
He inspected his teeth and put the mirror back into his pocket.  
  
She giggled. Take that Draco. I mean, Malfoy.  
  
He gave her a stare and remarkably, didn't insult her. Instead he said, "I'll get you back for that one, Granger."  
  
She smiled and thought to herself, We'll see about that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Okay, done with this chapter. I know I said that there will be Draco and Hermione action but when I started to write, I couldn't think of how to fit it in. But I promise for more hot action next chapter. So, what did you think?? Please review!!!


	3. Chapter Three: And the School Year Begin...

A/N- Thank you to my two reviewers, Draco is the man and Juliet-Malfoy. I will continue to keep writing even though nobody else is reviewing my story. *ahem* So, anyway, onward towards chapter three.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Three: And the School Year Begins**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Love is like quicksand, the deeper you fall in, the harder it is to come out …_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sunlight peeked through Hermione's drawn curtains as she woke up from a deep slumber. It was the morning after her first night back at Hogwarts and the beginning of lessons for another year. She glanced over at her bedside clock, wondering if she had enough time for a shower before class. What she saw next jolted her fully awake. Class started at 9am sharp. It was 8:56am.  
  
Pulling on her robes frantically, she wondered why she didn't wake up on time. She grabbed her book bag (which she had packed last night) and stumbled out to the living area, to be greeted by the sight of Malfoy, looking cheerful.  
  
"Good morning, Granger," he said pleasantly.  
  
"Morning," she muttered. And not even wondering what he was doing there or why he was being so nice, she ran out the portrait hole and into the Great Hall. There was no one there. Had she been that late? Did Harry and Ron just abandon her? She looked at her watch. 6:59am. One more minute till . . . wait a minute. 6:59?!? There was at least two hours before class started. Feeling very foolish, Hermione made her way back up to the 4th floor. How come her bedside clock had said 8:56 when it was probably only 6:56???  
  
And then she remembered.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Jeez, Hermione, you don't look too good today. Rough night?"  
  
Hermione mumbled something that sounded like 'damn Slytherin'.  
  
It was 8:15am, 45 minutes before classes started and Hermione had found Ron and Harry when she re-entered the Great Hall 15 minutes ago.  
  
So, anyway, when she had found out that Malfoy was the most likely one behind making her wake up earlier than usual, she walked dumbly back to their dormitory, feeling very stupid. She entered and was greeted by the sight of Malfoy, sitting there on the sofa, looking perfectly calm.  
  
"7 minutes, Granger. Tsk, tsk. I expected you to figure it out by at least 5 minutes," he said, with a hint of a smirk on his face.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
That was all she managed to sputter. She was furious. He had tricked her from a nice, hot and tempting shower, made her run around the castle, thinking that she was late. She was humiliated that she even fell for it. Not that anyone was even there to see her. But she was still mad.  
  
"Do you know what you made me go through . . . you evil . . . thing?" she demanded.  
  
He looked at her, thoroughly amused. He liked to see Herm-, Granger mad.  
  
"No, enlighten me, please," he said, very pleasantly.  
  
But Hermione's patience had worn out.  
  
"Oh my God! Just leave me alone, would you? You have started annoying me ever since day one that we met each other! You didn't give me a chance to show you what kind of a person I was and you treated me like scum on the bottom of your shoe! Don't you have anything else better to do? Like snog some Slytherin sluts for example?"  
  
Hermione breathed heavily. She couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
Draco's eyes were slits. It seemed strange how quickly one's face can change.  
  
"Very well, Granger. I understand that a mudblood like you can't take a joke."  
  
He stood up, walked into his room and slammed the door.  
  
Hermione let out a shaky breath. She had been an idiot. She shouldn't have overreacted like that. What was wrong with her? She knew that she had a temper problem sometimes, but when had it gone that bad? At least she didn't slap Malfoy on the face again.  
  
But she blamed herself for Malfoy being mad at her, after all she did make him think that he had spinach on his teeth last night.  
  
She sighed wearily and walked to her room and closed the door.  
  
Then, without bothering to change out of her perfectly ironed robes, she just slumped on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
So that's what led to a very cranky Hermione. Luckily she didn't see Malfoy again when she woke up. She shuddered at the thought of him.  
  
"Hermione, if you're not going to drink that soup, I'll be more than happy to have it."  
  
"Yeah, go on, take it. I'm not hungry," she mumbled.  
  
Ron immediately seized the soup.  
  
"Are you alright, Hermione?" asked Harry, looking concerned.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. Good old Harry, always the kind and sensitive one.  
  
"Don't mind me, I'm fine," she replied.  
  
Suddenly, she had an urge to go get some fresh air, so she decided to take a stroll along the lake. After all, no one would miss her. No one even noticed that for once in her six years at Hogwarts, she had her hair unbushy [ A/N- I don't know how else to describe it ], using some magical hair care products that Lavender Brown had given her for her last birthday.  
  
She told Ron and Harry where she was going and left the Great Hall and entered the Hogwart's School Grounds.  
  
To her relief, there was no one else out there. Or so she thought.  
  
She was just strolling leisurely alongside the lake, when she sensed another person nearby.  
  
She looked up.  
  
And saw Drac-Malfoy.  
  
He was just standing under a tree, staring out towards the lake, not moving a muscle.  
  
She turned and decided to leave. She didn't want to be around him after what happened in the morning.  
  
"Pansy, I told you to leave me alone earlier, don't follow me anymore."  
  
Draco's voice rang into the silence.  
  
Hermione stiffened.  
  
She didn't notice that Pansy was there, she wasn't, was she?  
  
Feeling that she shouldn't overhear what was going on between them, she started to walk away quickly.  
  
He spoke again.  
  
"Don't pretend you can't hear me, Parkinson. Come back here. And I demand you tell me why you followed me. Oh wait, you don't need to. I already know that you're helplessly in love with me."  
  
This time, Hermione realized that he was talking to HER.  
  
She felt herself boil. He thought that she was in love with him?!?  
  
No, Hermione, calm down. He thinks you're someone else.  
  
So what are you doing just standing here?!? Turn around!  
  
She reluctantly turned.  
  
She saw Draco's expression change from frustration to . . . surprise.  
  
"It . . . it's you Granger? I didn't realize . . . it's . . . just that . . . your hair . . . you looked like . . . Pansy from the back . . ."  
  
Draco looked lost for words.  
  
Hermione would've giggled if she didn't remind herself of what happened today.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better leave you alone then," she said, "you might want to continue that dialogue you were having with an invisible someone."  
  
Draco blushed. Or actually, a faint pink rose on his cheeks.  
  
"I was just leaving, Granger," he said in what he hoped was a rough voice.  
  
He stalked past Hermione. She stared after him and after a five second silent debate, she called out after him.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
He turned.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Erm, about today . . . morning . . . your prank . . ." she mumbled.  
  
"You don't have to say it, Granger." He slightly lifted up the corners of his lips so it was like a very small smile and walked away.  
  
She smiled at his retreating back. At least he wasn't still mad at her. She stood there for another ten minutes, silent and alone before heading towards her first class for this year, Transfiguration.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hermione, I don't understand it. You went out to the school grounds and managed to still get back in time for class before everyone else."  
  
Hermione smiled as Ron muttered about her 'untardyness'.  
  
They were standing outside their classroom, waiting for their teacher to come. Since it was first lesson, the classrooms weren't open yet.  
  
Hermione had decided that she shouldn't tell Harry and Ron that she actually had a conversation with Draco today. After all, it didn't hurt to just hide one secret from them, right?  
  
Professor McGonagall arrived minutes after and they were all hustled into their classroom.  
  
"Alright, class. Settle down. Since you are all in 6th year now, I expect that you all know that I approve of you all reading at least the first chapter of your textbooks before school starts."  
  
She looked around the class. Everyone except Hermione was trying to sneak their textbook onto their table and read the first chapter now. Hermione had, of course, read the whole book during the holidays.  
  
"Now, I expect you all to be able to turn this yellow canary into a water cracker."  
  
She demonstrated to the class and with a 'poof', the yellow canary that was on her desk turned into a cracker.  
  
Everyone took a canary and started to point their wands and say the magic words, 'raven aryooh ish'.  
  
Hermione watched her peers fail at this very simple (to her) task.  
  
She picked up her wand and said loudly and clearly, "Raven aryooh ish."  
  
*POOF*  
  
Hermione stared at the now black canary on her desk.  
  
The people around her giggled and Hermione shot them an icy glare.  
  
This was the first time that she didn't manage to make a spell work. Now she knew what failure felt like. She didn't like it.  
  
She tried, maybe fifty times through the rest of the class but she didn't manage to turn the yellow canary into a water cracker.  
  
No one else succeeded and that made her feel a little better but she still wasn't happy.  
  
By the end of the class, everyone else in her classroom knew of her 'failure'.  
  
When the bell marking the end of lesson rang, Professor McGonagall managed to call out over the noise of everyone leaving the room.  
  
"Miss Granger! A word please!"  
  
Hermione walked sadly to her professor's desk. Had she failed that bad? Would she be expelled from school because of a failing such a simple exercise? But everyone didn't manage to succeed either . . .  
  
Professor McGonagall closed the door after the last student had finally left the classroom.  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Granger, it's nothing about school. It's more of a . . . erm, personal subject."  
  
Hermione stared at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"Now, Miss Granger, if I'm not mistaken, you are turning 16 soon, 15 at the moment?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Very well then. I don't know if you know yet, but wizards and witches go through different things during their . . . erm . . . hormone stages. Witches usually experience it around 15-17 years and during this time, many changes can occur, not just physically. During this time, witches tend to be more forgetful, more touchy, more . . . sensitive. And basically, they just aren't themselves. I noticed today that you had some problems with transforming the canary and since I know what you're going through, it's alright. I also know that you have muggle parents so they may not know about this 'hormone change' so they could not warn you beforehand. Therefore, I felt it was my duty to inform you of this."  
  
Hermione just stared at her. So that's why she had been so touchy with Draco and why she had forgotten to tell Harry and Ron of her prefect news. It made sense.  
  
Feeling much better before, knowing that she wasn't going stupid or anything, she smiled at the professor.  
  
"Thanks, professor. I really appreciate it."  
  
And she walked out.  
  
Professor McGonagall was surprised. She didn't expect the talk to go that well.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
For the next few days, the Hogwarts students started getting use to going back to school again and were tortured by the amount of homework given out to them.  
  
But Hermione was happy as it gave her excuses to go to the library. Not just because it was her favorite place. But also because she needed some 'Hermione-time' during this period of her life.  
  
So it was a very common sight during those days to see Hermione at the library, either doing homework, reading a (thick) book or just looking out the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Okay, we'll just leave it at there. Wow, looks like a long chapter. I hope you like it. And I promise more H/D stuff in the chapters to come. Unfortunately, I'm having my half-yearly's soon so I'll be spending more time studying than updating but when the half-yearly's over … there's the holidays [ yay! ] so there'll be more time then to write more. Till then . . . latahz . . .


	4. Chapter Four: Pansy leaves Draco alone f...

A/N- Thnx so so so so so so so so much for the reviews peoplez!!! It means so much to me . . . and thnx especially to Ocean87 for the handy tip. I checked after I read your review and uncrossed the box so now everyone can review. Alright, chapter 4. I don't really know what everyone wants to happen, like should Hermione and Draco get together straight away or should we see more of the 'mean' Draco? I have also decided that maybe in this chapter we could have a little peek in Draco's mind, in other words, he and Hermione are the main characters now and both of their 'thoughts' will be written down and read by all of you. And since we'll be getting more of Draco, the swear words rate may be increased so yeah . . . if anyone has a problem with swear words, don't read the next chapter . . . no, wait, read it, I want more reviews!!! Lolz . . . kidding. I read the first three chapters and I thought that maybe they were moving too fast so I should tone it down a little bit. Okay, that's all I gotta say . . .  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Four: Pansy Leaves Draco Alone [ finally ]**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Love is like quicksand, the deeper you fall in, the harder it is to come out …_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Have you seen the new broomstick, Harry? It's all in the Qudditch magazines and such."  
  
"Yeah, the new Cirrus 5000, it looks so cool! I wish I could get one but I bet Sirius won't get me one until my Firebolt's been snapped in half."  
  
"Well, Harry, that could be arranged . . ."  
  
"No way Ron!!! You're not getting anywhere near my Firebolt!"  
  
As usual, Harry and Ron were discussing their favorite topic, Quidditch. Hermione sighed as she flipped another page of her Potions textbook. Any thoughts about Harry and Ron suddenly getting an interest in completing their homework in time was stumped. She sipped the last of her orange juice and checked her watch. 9:15am. It was Saturday and after breakfast, she was hoping to finish off some extra work she asked from Professor Binns before her first Prefects Meeting which she was very excited in attending.  
  
Saying goodbye to R&H [ A/N- from now on, I'll just refer to Ron and Harry as R&H ] , she got up.  
  
"Hey, Herm [ A/N- that's what R&H call Hermione from now on ], could you help me with some of my Transfiguration homework?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione, being there for her friends at all times agreed and secretly thought to herself that she would most likely end up writing the whole thing for Ron.  
  
She made her way to her dormitory and after saying the password, Potions,(Draco insisted on changing it every few days in case someone tried to break in) was greeted by an . . . erm . . . interesting sight.  
  
Draco was all over the couch with a black haired girl with light brown streaks on top of him. They were apparently snogging, or Draco was trying to squirm away and the 'girl' was just pressing her lips against his.  
  
"Mmpfh . . . ger . . . jkkl . . ."  
  
That wasn't Hermione stuttering, but Draco, trying to get the girl off him.  
  
Hermione didn't know what she should do. She couldn't exactly help him since they weren't even on first name basis and she had no idea how to get a girl off Draco Malfoy. But she couldn't just walk into her room and pretend she didn't see it. Having no choice, she decided to help Draco out since he looked like he needed it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Draco yawned lazily as he watched butterflies in the Hogwarts School grounds flutter amongst each other. It was such a nice autumn day outside, but he didn't feel like going out to explore as he still had tons of homework to do. He wasn't like Hermione, who loved getting A's. He wouldn't care if he even got an F because he ever did fail anything, his father would just bribe the school to let him pass.  
  
Draco heard the portrait door open and assumed it was Hermione. He always woke up early and therefore finished breakfast before her so he was use to listening to the portrait door open and her light footsteps on the carpet.  
  
But today, he didn't hear any light footsteps. He heard stomps. And didn't he just hear her leave 10 minutes ago?  
  
No biggie, he told himself, Granger probably just has her knickers in a knot. So he resumed doing his homework.  
  
About five seconds later, his door was flung open.  
  
Draco turned around angrily, expecting to see Hermione there and was just about to yell "What the fuck are you doing Mudblood?" when he realized that it wasn't Hermione.  
  
It was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Her cheeks were blazed with red and her brown, wavy hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, she didn't look like she put much effort as she always did whenever she 'arranged' to meet him. But then they never arranged for her to come over . . . unless Draco had forgotten.  
  
"Pansy . . . what the hell are you doing in my room? And how the fuck did you get pass the portrait?" [A/N- told you we'd be getting more swear words ]  
  
She walked swiftly over towards him.  
  
And slapped him.  
  
He stared at her, seeing red.  
  
How dare she slap me? I'm a Malfoy! I don't deserve to be slapped!  
  
"You fucking bitch, Parkinson. What the hell are you doing? How dare you slap me!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up Malfoy. I don't want to hear anymore fucked up bullshit from you. You bloody idiot!"  
  
Draco just stared at her once again.  
  
What the hell was she talking about????  
  
"Don't look so innocent Malfoy. You know what I'm talking about."  
  
And what was with the 'Malfoy'??? She was just calling him Draky Wakey a few days ago.  
  
"No, Parkinson. I don't know what you're talking about," he answered smoothly.  
  
She burst into tears.  
  
"Liar! You know what I'm talking about! The rumors! They're true, aren't they? I knew it! You were nothing but a lying bastard. My parents told me to stay away from Malfoy but I didn't listen, I thought you were going to be different. But you obviously aren't. You're just like the rest of you're family. I don't ever want to see you again!!!"  
  
And she ran out, bawling her head off.  
  
That left Draco utterly confused. He didn't have a clue what she was on about.  
  
After a few minutes, his confusion left and anger replaced it. She had insulted him so many times. She was going to pay.  
  
Abandoning his homework, he racked his brains for the name of a girl that his parents had introduced him to in the holidays. She was in 5th Year and his parents were her parents' friends. They had met briefly and although she was pretty, he never had any interest in her. She had just seemed like every other girl. Nice, straight, black hair with light brown streaks. She looked half-Asian and had pretty eyes with long lashes. On the day that they met, she was wearing muggle clothes, hipsters and a baby blue halter top.  
  
Chelsie that was her name. Remembering that she was also a Slytherin, he set out to find her.  
  
After about 20 minutes, he had managed to locate her in the Slytherin Common Room, surrounded by a group of her girlfriends. They all giggled when she was being dragged away from them by Draco.  
  
He took her to their portrait hole. So Pansy thought that he was nothing but a bloody bastard??? He didn't know why but for some reason, her insult had really cut deep. She was just a prissy and slutty bitch, who tried everything to get her hands on him and all of a sudden, she had turned her back on him. Perhaps he was just pissed because without someone that greatly adored him that tagged along with him, he felt . . . unappreciated??? Unloved???  
  
And that's when it hit him. He had never had a friend. The closest he had ever had were Crabbe and Goyle but then he ditched them during the summer holidays because they were simply too thick to communicate with. And then there was Pansy, the girl that kissed his shoes if he wanted her to. Sure, there were other girls in Hogwarts that wanted to snog him but they only wanted him for his looks, not for his personality.  
  
He was brought back to his current situation when he saw Chelsie staring at him with a weird look.  
  
"Erm, Draco?" she asked, "is there a reason that you brought me here?"  
  
"Well, actually. . ."  
  
He was about to make up something about her parents and his parents when she suddenly smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Are you here because you want me . . .," she said mischievously, eyeing the couch.  
  
"Um . . ."  
  
"Oh my God! So it's true!"  
  
"Er, what's true?"  
  
"The rumors! About you sleeping with Parkinson and then telling some other Slytherins that she was nothing compared to Blaise!"  
  
Draco stared at her, dumbfounded. Someone . . . some absolute moron had said that?!?  
  
"And now, you've come to me! So you've decided to ditch Blaise and Pansy for me? That's so sweet!!!"  
  
Draco was about to deny when she jumped on him, kissing him furiously. He was caught off guard and fell backwards, on the couch, trying to pry her off. And in the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione step in and open her mouth in surprise at the sight.  
  
Help me . . . he thought silently.  
  
No, wait, another part of his brain told him to pretend to enjoy it. He couldn't ask a mudblood for help.  
  
But then, this isn't exactly asking if he can't say it.  
  
And to his relief, he saw her walk over.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione stopped next to the couch. She saw up close that Draco didn't look like he was having fun.  
  
Not sure whether to just jump in or get rid of the other girl politely, Hermione tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Erm, excuse me?" she asked quietly.  
  
The girl didn't hear her.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione said clearly.  
  
The girl ignored her.  
  
Hermione lost her patience.  
  
"Look, I'm a prefect and right now, you're in a prefect's dorm snogging another prefect that doesn't look like he's enjoying himself. Please restrain yourself and remove your hands from him."  
  
The girl got off Draco and looked at Hermione with an 'I-think-I'm-better- than-you' look.  
  
"Excuse me? Could you repeat that? I was busy," she said sweetly.  
  
Hermione felt like punching that bitch's head in.  
  
"I said fuck off and get your slutty ass out of my dorm. Or would you like me to say it even more simply because you can't get it through your thick head?"  
  
The girl glared at Hermione.  
  
Then without saying a word, she swung open the portrait hole and stepped out. But before she left, she turned and said something to Hermione.  
  
"Don't mess with things you aren't involved in, Mudblood."  
  
And she left.  
  
Hermione just stood there, staring after her with intense dislike.  
  
It was a moment before Draco had the guts to say something.  
  
"Erm, thanks . . . Hermione."  
  
And he stood up and ran into his room.  
  
Hermione was surprised.  
  
Did he just call her Hermione??  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Draco closed the door behind him.  
  
Did he just call her Hermione???  
  
He slumped himself over his bed.  
  
Why??? Why did he feel so strange around Hermione???  
  
There must be something different about her from every other girl.  
  
She had bushy hair, wore loose jeans, sweaters and worn out trainers.  
  
But every other girl . . . was more interested in looking good than comfort.  
  
He smiled to himself. That's what was so different about her.  
  
She hadn't yet 'changed'.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione sighed to herself. She was in her own room, reading an interesting novel when she remembered that it was almost time for her prefect's meeting.  
  
She decided to go now so she exited the portrait hole and walked down the corridor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Draco heard Hermione's door open and then closed. He then heard the portrait door open and then close.  
  
And then he came out of his room.  
  
He had made a decision. Hermione was probably the only girl that could ever get close to him. She wasn't unbelievably attractive. And she probably wasn't attracted to him either. He needed someone to consider a friend. He had never had a true friend before and he couldn't get another Slytherin, they would all probably be just like Crabbe and Goyle. And he couldn't get someone from another house, all the houses hated Slytherins. And that just left Hermione. Although she was from Gryffindor, he decided to take the chance.  
  
And now the hardest part is to say sorry. He had to apologize for all the things he did in the past. It won't be easy to get through to her, since he had seen her stubborn side a few times before. But it was worth a shot. If Hermione wasn't the right person then who was?????

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Okay, I know that the end of this chapter may sound dopey but what's going on is that Draco had a curse thing put on him when he was born. All will be revealed soon but for now, please review. Anyways, in case any of you peoplez are wondering, no, this is not going to turn out to be a dark fan fic. I'll try to lighten things up after this chapter and then things will turn dark again when Draco reveals it to Hermione but everything after that will be light and fluffy. Aiight, that's all for now . . . laytahs !!!


	5. Chapter Five: Changes

A/N- Wow, thnx for all the reviews peoplez! Lolz, five reviews, that's pretty good, better than I expected anyway. So, I've decided to get them together pretty soon. But I have no idea how. And I realized that sometimes when I put in brackets or something in my story they don't turn up on the site. Eg, chapter four's title. The 'finally' was suppose to be in brackets so yeah, just to explain all the bad grammar mistakes. And also in last chapter's 'A/N', at the end, I was meant to type 'Okay, that's all I gotta say …' and nothing else after. Am I just confusing you? If I am, than forget it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Five; Changes**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Love is like quicksand, the deeper you fall in, the harder it is to come out …_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione stood outside the Prefect's Meeting room. It had two large, oak doors with gold words on them, 'Prefects' Meeting Room'. Hermione had never been in it before so she was excited to see what it would look like.  
  
Hermione was waiting for about 5 minutes when she mentally scolded herself for coming too early. She was too busy wrapped up in her own thoughts to hear someone approaching.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She looked up.  
  
She saw Mandy Brocklehurst standing there, looking at Hermione.  
  
"Oh, hey Mandy," said Hermione, putting on a smile.  
  
"Hi, erm, I didn't know you knew my name."  
  
Hermione just smiled. Then she quickly stopped, knowing that Mandy would probably think she was totally weird for smiling when she should be answering and now she might think Hermione was even weirder for stopping all of a sudden and taking so long to answer.  
  
"Well, I do have a good memory!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
Mandy just gave her a weird look.  
  
Fortunately, Matt and Sabrina arrived so the huge oak doors were opened and they all walked in.  
  
There was a round table in the middle of the room, and on every seat there was a name tag with a prefect's name on each one of them. Hermione sat on her marked seat which was between Draco and Terry Boot. Everyone arrived minutes after and soon, there was just one more person left, Draco. She admired the room as they all waited for him. There were portraits with gold frames around the room and apart from the huge oak doors, the portraits and the round table, there was nothing else in this room. Hermione felt a bit disappointed but she recovered when Malfoy slipped into his seat next to her. She looked over at him, wanting to give him a glare for being so late and wasting precious time but almost fell off her seat when he smiled at her.  
  
"The first prefect's meeting for this year will now come to order."  
  
Everyone seated around the table (except for Matt) turned towards Matt.  
  
"Okay, I just want to welcome everyone that's a new prefect."  
  
Hermione smiled along with everyone else and Matt started talking again.  
  
"Me and Sabrina have been discussing . . ."  
  
~~~3 hours later~~~  
  
". . . and I call this meeting to and end."  
  
Matt sat down and started talking to Sabrina. But Hermione was not able to move.  
  
During the meeting, they had discussed upcoming events for the school. There was to be a Christmas Ball, a Valentine's Day Ball and a Talent Quest. Two prefects were responsible for each of those events and who did Hermione get paired up with? Draco Malfoy.  
  
After everyone else had left, Hermione walked up to Matt and Sabrina and cleared her throat.  
  
"Erm, excuse me?"  
  
They both turned towards her.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering why I always seem to end up being paired off with Malfoy? I mean, couldn't we just swap partners for once?"  
  
Matt and Sabrina looked clearly confused.  
  
"Well, we don't exactly make the decisions here," said Matt, "we just paired everyone off with their dorm-mates, thinking that it would be easier if they lived together."  
  
"So in the future, everything I do with someone else is most likely going to be with Malfoy?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Most likely yes," said Sabrina, "but Dumbledore chose the pairs himself so he should be the one you complain to."  
  
Hermione nodded and muttered a 'thanks'. Hermione knew that Dumbledore had paired her with Draco simply because he hoped that they may become friends. She just sighed.  
  
"Hey, Hermione."  
  
Hermione almost screamed. She had just walked out of the room when someone had 'leaped' on her.  
  
It was only Draco.  
  
"Erm, yeah?" she said, unsure of what he wanted to do.  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you or anything but since both of us are coincidentally working on the Valentine's Day ball together, maybe we should get started, say . . . today??"  
  
Hermione was shocked. When had Draco been so eager to work? And he was working with her, a mudblood, as well!  
  
"Well, Draco, that's fine with me, I don't have any plans, but are you prepared to work with a mudblood?" she asked him.  
  
He looked at her with a shocked expression.  
  
"A mudblood?? Hermione, I hope that you believe me when I say that I want to leave all our differences past us since both of us are prefects now and need to set an example out to the rest of the school."  
  
Now Hermione looked at him with a shocked expression. Her mind was buzzing. He wanted to be nice to her???  
  
"So, what should we do first??" he asked her impatiently.  
  
"Well . . . I . . . erm, when I was in the library a few days ago, I saw some books about party decorating," she said nervously, wondering what he would do about a comment about the library.  
  
"Great! We'll just go and find some more books about party decorations and stuff! You lead the way," he said enthusiastically.  
  
Since when had he been so . . . spastic???  
  
But she led him to the library anyway and found the book she was talking about earlier. As weird as it may seem, she enjoyed working with him that afternoon as it was pleasing to find books and have someone make a big deal over it, unlike with R&H. They had never bothered about that.  
  
So they planned and worked until the end of the day, when the library started to close up for the night.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Draco picked at his dinner. His head was swirling. He had just spent an entire afternoon with Hermione Granger. Alone.  
  
After the library had closed, Hermione took all the books that they thought might be useful for the ball and put them in her room while Draco decided to go back down for dinner.  
  
He had never intended to spend the whole afternoon with her.  
  
No use crying over spilt milk, he thought to himself. And besides, he had enjoyed his afternoon with Hermione. At first, he was just acting, trying to get on her good side, but once they were in the library and she was where she was at her best, his whole plan had changed.  
  
Draco groaned slightly and looked up, to see Hermione walk in at that very moment. His eyes followed her as she walked towards Potty and Weasel, who looked pre-occupied with other girls. He noticed the hurt expression on Hermione's face as she approached her friends and turned back to his plate.  
  
After a few more minutes of unsuccessfully finishing his dinner, a voice brought him back to his senses.  
  
"Lost your appetite?"  
  
Draco looked up, to see Blaise Zabini smiling at him sweetly.  
  
"Well, I'm not hungry either. Maybe you'd like it if we went to my dormitory together and . . . hung out?"  
  
She emphasized the phrase 'hung out'. Draco felt uncomfortable, he knew he was admired by almost the whole female population of Hogwarts but none of them were like Blaise; open and straight-to-the-point.  
  
"Well, erm, aren't you sharing a dormitory with Terry Boot?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he's no fun," Blaise whined, "he won't do anything with me unless it's prefect related. It's so boring to have him as a dorm-mate. But I bet you're a lot more fun."  
  
"Well, as tempting as the offer may seem," lied Draco, "I have a whole stack of homework to do and-"  
  
"Same here!!! We could do it together!"  
  
"But I, er, like to work by myself, privately. And . . . it's astronomy homework, which means I have to climb 6 flights of stairs just to get to the astronomy tower at midnight," said Draco, thinking he could get away with it and hoping that Blaise didn't like exercise.  
  
"Really??? Astronomy Tower??? I love it there!!!" squealed Blaise.  
  
Draco slapped himself mentally for forgetting that the Astronomy Tower was where all the couples went to make out.  
  
"Oh, no, it's OK, I'm sure I can manage by myself. Anyway, I'm quite full now, I guess I'll just go back to my dorm and . . . read," said Draco, hoping that he sounded boring to her.  
  
"Read??? I love reading!!! Especially those 'Pleasant Dale Twins' books !!!"  
  
Draco just stared at her in disbelief. Was there anything that this girl didn't like??? Or maybe she was just saying that to get into his pants. But ignoring that comment, Draco got up and began to leave.  
  
"But Draco, you haven't eaten yet, or would you prefer it if I fed you?" she said playfully.  
  
Draco quickly walked away, ignoring her screams of 'I'll wait for you tonight!', and cursed silently.  
  
Great, another member of the Draco Malfoy fan club.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione shoved all the books she had borrowed that day onto her writing desk in her room and ran out to the Great Hall.  
  
Her watch read 6:45pm and dinner started at 6pm. If she was gone for too long, R&H might get upset, so she sped up.  
  
When she turned up at the Great Hall, she made her way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Only to find that Harry and Ron had company. Parvati was on Harry's right and Lavander was on Ron's left. They were all giggling with each other, and sometimes Lavander would touch Ron's arm or Parvati would whisper in Harry's ear. They were quite obviously flirting and Hermione felt left out. They had probably forgotten her. She didn't want to be part of the 'flirt and make out' group but the thought of R&H ditching her was painful, so she took a seat across from the foursome and piled her plate with food.  
  
Trying to act normal, she asked them how their day was. Apparently, they were all 'good' and that was about the only thing they said to her during the whole meal. When dinner was over, she walked along with them, ignoring the giggling.  
  
They arrived outside the portrait of the Fat Lady in the pink dress and they all turned to Hermione, expecting her to leave.  
  
Ron coughed.  
  
"Erm, do you want me to leave or something?" asked Hermione.  
  
They all looked uncomfortable. Hermione just nodded, stating that she understood but before she turned and left, she felt anger rise up in her body.  
  
"What's wrong guys?" she asked R&H, "why are you leaving me out of all your things now? Is it just because I'm a prefect?"  
  
"Hermione," began Ron, "did you forget that you were suppose to help me with my homework?"  
  
"No," lied Hermione, "I could help you now."  
  
"Forget it, Hermione," said Ron, "Lavander's already helped me out. You can go back to Malfoy now."  
  
"What?!? Back to Malfoy??? What are you talking about?" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"You know what we're talking about," spoke up Harry, "we went to the library today to find you and saw you and Malfoy getting it on."  
  
"We were working together for the Valentine's Day Ball," said Hermione, forgetting that she wasn't suppose to tell anyone yet.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, and all those other times during this week??? You hardly spoke to us. What happened to our friendship Hermione? You ruined it. You ditched us for Malfoy."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had never ditched R&H unintentionally, had she?  
  
"So, what's going to happen now?" she whispered.  
  
"What do you think? We're through, Hermione. You ditched us for Harry's greatest enemy. And now you come back, acting normal, expecting us to be here for you when Malfoy's not? Just go, I expect he's wondering where you've been," sneered Ron.  
  
And he turned with Lavender on his arm, and climbed into the portrait.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"Sorry but we have to do this Hermione. Ron's right; you ditched us for him in just one week. I hope you know what you're doing, Hermione."  
  
And he left as well, with Parvati on his arm.  
  
Hermione turned and fled, tears running down her face as she repeated over and over in her head, this is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening, this is . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Well, how did you like it??? Please review and tell me what you want to happen next because I am running low on ideas!!!


	6. Chapter Six: True Friends are like Diamo...

A/N- After much consideration and thought, I have decided to change the layout of my chapters. I'm going to put more dividers and etc. in my chapters from now on so it looks better [ lolz ]. Anyways, a BIG thanks to EVERYBODY that reviewed my past chapters. Your feedback means a lot to me!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Six: True Friends are like Diamonds, Rich and Rare**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Love is like quicksand, the deeper you fall in, the harder it is to come out …_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione turned and fled, tears running down her face as she repeated over and over in her head, this is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening, this is . . .

She panted and heaved as she ran up the stairs to the fourth floor and stopped outside the portrait of the sphinx.

"Potions," she huffed.

The sphinx looked like she was about to say something when another voice called out to her.

"Granger!"

Hermione quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeves and turned, to see Malfoy running towards her.

"Granger," he said again, when he ran over, "I've decided that we need to change the password once again, that sneaking bitch Pansy-"

He stopped when he saw Hermione's face and frowned. Her eyes were red and puffy and he could see tear tracks on her cheeks, where she had not wiped it properly. He supposed that it was another Potty and Weasel problem.

"Uh . . . do you need a tissue?" he asked, not knowing what he should do in situations like these.

She shook her head. 

"Oh, well, I guess it's too late, huh? The waterworks have already finished," he said, hoping that she would laugh at his joke.

But what happened next was not the reaction he had hoped for. Instead of giggling, she looked as though she was going to cry again.

"I didn't mean to-" said Draco quickly but it was too late. Tears flooded down her cheeks as the events of that evening came back into her mind.

"I have . . . to go . . . in . . . now," she sobbed and climbed into the portrait hole.

"Hermione!" he called out behind her and followed her inside.

She was walking to her room when he climbed in so he ran up to her and stood in front of her, blocking her path. 

"Hermione," he said, looking at her.

She didn't look up.

"Hermione," he tried again.

She looked up, and he saw her expression. Her eyes were filled with sadness, brimming full of tears so they looked like pools of shimmering silver water, her cheeks had tear tracks, more than what she had a few minutes ago, and she was trembling.

He reached out and held onto both of her shoulders, to support her. 

"Listen, it was just a joke, don't take it personally, ok?" he said gently.

She nodded.

He let go of her shoulders and reached into his pockets for a tissue and handed it to her.

She took it and smiled the smallest smile at him and wiped her eyes.

"That's better, isn't it?" he asked.

She nodded again, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Thank you, Draco," she said.

"That's alright, it was just a tissue," he said, grinning.

This time, she grinned back and it wasn't a small smile like last time, this was a genuine smile.

He looked at her smiling face.

_She looks so happy, she always seems to be so happy, what kind of a horrible thing happened to make her cry like that?_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hermione woke up the next morning, feeling like she gained no sleep at all over the night. She slowly pulled herself out of her bed and slipped on her fluffy white slippers. She ambled her way into the bathroom and had a nice, hot shower. After she finished, she wrapped a towel around herself and searched for her hairbrush. Not being able to locate it, she remembered that she had left it in the main common room the previous morning. Forgetting that Malfoy usually woke up early then her and it was usually around this time that he left for the Great Hall, she stepped out of her room and walked towards to table where she left her brush. She picked it up and turned when she noticed someone sitting on the couch. She glanced over and saw Malfoy, apparently asleep. She didn't even bother to think why he was sleeping there but could feel herself turning red, even though he was asleep.

Just as she was about to sneak away, Malfoy's eyes fluttered open. His gaze met hers and for a moment, their eyes locked, Hermione not daring to move. Then his eyes traveled down and he saw what was making her blush. 

He smiled evilly. 

"Well, Granger, I see you've made yourself comfortable. I suppose the dress-code from where you usually live involves a towel wrapped around your body in the early mornings?"

She turned even redder and he smirked.

He opened his mouth to say something else mean but decided against it. He would spare her in case she turned (if possible) even redder.

"I'm going to go to breakfast now," he said, getting up and left.

Hermione just stood there for a few seconds before moving towards her room and locking the door behind her.

_Why hadn't Malfoy gone further like he normally would've done? _She thought to herself. _Well, maybe he's trying to be nice,_ another part of her mind said. But she just dismissed that weird thought.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Draco walked down the corridors of Hogwarts castle, towards the Great Hall. He was whistling a tune as the morning's events played itself in his mind. 

~~~3 hrs ago~~~

Draco sat up in his bed, gasping for air and shaking. He had that dream again. 

He reached on his bedside table for a glass of water and poured it all over his head. He hated the night-times when he would have to sleep. That's why he always slept late and woke up early. Because anything can happen at night, when you're least expecting it.

He slipped out of bed and glanced at his clock. 5:03am. 

This was not an unusual time for him to wake up, in fact, it was later then usual. Maybe because his dream had been longer than usual this time. His fluffy slippered feet padded silently on at thick carpet as he made his way into the bathroom and had a nice hot shower.

When he had finished, he packed his bag for school and went out into the main living area. As usual, he had beat Granger to the couch so he sat there and closed his eyes. All of a sudden, he remembered what had happened last night when Hermione was crying and he had tried to comfort her. 

But the main thing on his mind was, why did he even try to be nice to Hermione? He sighed to himself. 

After a few minutes of just sitting there and hating himself for something he had already done, he decided to take a walk so he set out towards his favorite place, the lake. 

To his relief, the lake was deserted of any other human beings so he rested against a large oak tree and decided to nap there until breakfast, glad that the lake wasn't making any weird noises like it sometimes did. 

But after just a minute or so of lying there, he heard footsteps approaching him. Groaning under his breath, his eyes shot open and saw Blaise Zabini, stomping towards him.

_Why do girls have to stomp all the time?_ ,he thought to himself. _But Hermione doesn't stomp, her steps are as light as a butterfly landing on a flower. _

He shook his head to get rid of all thoughts concerning Hermione.

Blaise reached him, her chest moving up and down and her face, red from the walking.

"Blaise," said Draco, nodding at her.

"Draco!" she wailed, "you ignorant . . . selfish . . . bastard!"

Draco stared at her. This was the second time a girl had called him a bastard.

"I waited for you last night! At midnight in the astronomy tower! I waited for ages but you never came!"

"You did?!? Well, I'm sorry," said Draco, not sounding sorry at all.

Blaise didn't seem to notice.

"Well sorry doesn't make up for it," she said angrily.

Then her face changed expression, from anger to thought.

"Well," she said slowly, smiling a bit, "I guess you could make it up to me . . ."

"Really, how?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Well," she pranced down and knelt beside him, "since I'm one of the prefects organizing the Christmas Ball, I was wondering if you would maybe, accompany me that night? We'll walk down the grand staircase together and everyone would look at us! Just imagine the look on Parkinson's face! We would make such a good looking couple!" she said happily.

Draco sighed to himself. Since Pansy had run off and every other girl in the school was either too shy to ask him or too ugly, he mumbled 'ok' and she squealed with delight.

"Oh my God!!! I'm going to the Christmas Ball with Draco Malfoy!!!" she cried happily, "I'm going to decide what to wear," she informed him and ran back to the castle. 

Draco just stared after her, wondering what it was that was making that girl so high when he decided he'd better go back inside before someone else comes out and bombarded him.

So he walked back into his dorm and slumped on the couch, closing his eyes when a few minutes later, he heard a door open. Knowing that it was Hermione, he just decided to pretend he didn't hear her but then he heard the footsteps stop for a while and thought that maybe she was going to ask him something so he opened his eyes.

And saw her with a towel wrapped around her middle. His first reaction was to make a snide comment about it but then he stopped himself. Her wet hair was hanging down and since it was wet and limp, she didn't look too bad. Her arms were slim and her legs were well shed as well. He had always thought that the reason Hermione had never bothered with her looks was because she knew that she was naturally ugly but now that he saw her without most of her clothes on, she, he had to admit, looked alright. He became aware that he was just staring at her so he quickly looked at her face again and decided to go along with his first reaction. 

He smiled and then said, "Well, Granger, I see you've made yourself comfortable. I suppose the dress-code from where you usually live involves a towel wrapped around your body in the early mornings?"

She blushed and he smirked at her, although at the back of his mind, something was telling him to stop. But Draco wasn't going to stop, he was going to make Hermione feel really crap about coming out with just a towel on. He was about to say something when he caught the look on her face. She was red as a tomato and her eyes were full of fear. Her thin arms trembled slightly and she was biting her lower lip. He decided to give it a rest and left, saying he needed to go to breakfast.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hermione walked briskly along the hallway towards the Great Hall. She thoroughly regretted what had happened between her and Malfoy this morning. 

And she also regretted using 'Mr Sleeky's Hair Management Cream', or in muggle terms, 'hair gel' or 'mousse'. She had been managing her hair ever since the first day of school and if she was expecting some sort of appreciation or anything like that about her hair, she was wrong. 

She reached the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table, smiling at Ginny as she got closer. But Ginny however, did not smile back. Instead, it seemed as thought Ginny was determined to stare right through Hermione. When Hermione got closer, she realized R&H sitting opposite her, with their backs against her and she immediately remembered what happened last night. 

"Hey, boys!"

Hermione turned to see Parvati and Lavender, walking towards them, flashing them two lip-glossed smiles. They both separated once they got to R&H and Parvati sat next to Harry and Lavender squeezed in next to Ron. 

Hermione turned away as the four of them chatted like they knew each other for the whole of their lives. But she held her head up, and sat down next to Ginny, shooting her a small smile. Ginny didn't smile back. 

Feeling just slightly put down, Hermione stuffed her face, trying to ignore the whispers from across the table.

"-with Draco Malfoy."

"Yeah, yeah, stop saying that, we were there and saw it all ourselves."

"And what is with the hair?"

"She's trying to get noticed."

"Duh, like, obviously."

"But seriously, Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione slammed her fork down on the table. She glared at the foursome, who immediately shut up after her violent action.

She got up and walked out of the Great Hall quickly. She just couldn't believe that her best friends of five years had said those things about her. She blinked away her tears as she walked into her dorm, unaware that Draco Malfoy was there. 

She locked herself into her room and got her schoolbag, looking around for a quill and parchment. She couldn't stand not talking to R&H and if they wouldn't let her talk to them, then she would write them a note, explaining everything with an apology. 

She shifted everything in her bag but she just couldn't find a quill. She reached into her pockets and drew out a quill, and a piece of parchment.

It was folded twice and she opened it, curious at what it might have on it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm really sorry about the way that I've been acting lately. I know you're going through a rough time so you can always count on me as a friend to be here for you. Meet me outside the broken girls' toilets on the second floor tomorrow night, after dinner. We can talk safely then. _

There was no signature.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Well, I hope that there was plenty of suspense there. Lolz. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and the 'new layout'. And also, post who you think the note might be from, 'cuz you never know, who it could be ~_^ Alright, I'm starting to sound a bit weird. I'm sorry if I didn't post soon enough but I was thinking of ideas and also, school kept me busy 24/7. I won't make any promises that the next chapter will be up within a week but there is the slightest, most smallest chance that it could happen. Okay peepz, you know what to do . . . REVIEW!!!!


	7. Chapter Seven: False Friends are like Pe...

A/N- Thank you to all the people that have reviewed my story !!! 19 REVIEWS !!!! Lolz. I love getting reviews 'kuz it tells me what you peepz out there want to happen and what I should write. So anywayz, for all of you peepz who did have a stab at the mystery letter giver, you can all find out in this chapter ~_^ [ lolz ... I don't know why I used that face again ]. And also, the last chapter was called 'True Friends are like Diamonds, Rich and Rare' and this chapter is going to be 'False Friends are like Pebbles, Found Everywhere'. I just used them 'kuz I liked the rhyme; it symbolizes what Hermione's going through.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Seven: False Friends are like Pebbles, Found Everywhere**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Love is like quicksand, the deeper you fall in, the harder it is to come out …_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione had slept early last night, falling into a deep slumber. She had many dreams but she could remember one vividly.

In the dream, she was in class, doing her work when suddenly an owl landed in front of her. She looked up, expecting to see Professor McGonagall's fierce glare or Snape's look of disapproval or even a few turned heads of her fellow classmates in her direction when she realized that instead of a teacher at the front, Draco Malfoy was up there, writing on the blackboard. 

She glanced at the owl but it was gone, instead, Harry was sitting on her desk. She put her hands up to cover her mouth and block out a scream. 

Harry just looked at her grimly and said, "I hope you know what you're doing, Hermione," and hopped off her desk, walking towards Parvati who awaited him with open arms. Utterly confused, Hermione looked around to see Draco walking up to her, looking worried. 

"Hurry up, Hermione," he said, and vanished.

Hermione reached out towards him but all she got was air.

What was going on? What was everyone talking about?

Then everyone else around her disappeared and she looked around to find herself in the dark. A second later, she felt herself falling … falling … falling into the darkness … falling …

*THUMP*

She woke up, on the carpeted floor, with her sheets tangled around her legs. She pulled herself free and climbed back in bed, pulling her blankets up to her chin. What was that dream about? It was, without a doubt, one of the weirdest dreams Hermione ever had. She thought about what Harry had said and then she remembered where she had heard it before. 

He had said those exact words to her right after Ron accused her of ditching them. But why was he saying that for in her dream? And why on earth did he change from an owl into a human? Perhaps it was the future and Harry had become Animagus? But he only looked one or two years older. 

And what was Draco Malfoy doing there???

Thinking about the dream made Hermione more tired so she just threw her covers aside and had a quick shower. She controlled her hair and threw her books and quills and inkpots [ A/N- I don't know if that's what they're called ] into her backpack. She was about to leave for the Great Hall when she saw a piece of parchment, lying on her table. She picked it up and realized it was the note that someone had given her yesterday. She quickly slipped it into her pocket and ran into the common room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

While Hermione was having her weird dream, Draco was having one of his own. But this dream wasn't weird to him, he had it almost every night after his return to Hogwarts this year.

In his dream, it always started with him walking in a forest. He apparently knew where he was going because he was traveling at a very fast pace and didn't pause at all. He would then all of a sudden stop and turn to his left, facing a tall and gnarly tree. 

He pulled out his wand and muttered, "Revilius," and the tree would lean over to the right a bit and Draco would squeeze in between the gap in between the tall and gnarly tree and the tree next to it. 

Behind the ugly tree was something a bit unexpected. It was a beautiful scene. The forest which Draco had started from was dark but the place he was right now was the total opposite. The sky was a wonderful dark blue colour and there were a few clouds, drifting here and there. There was a mini waterfall on some rocks with water trickling slowly into the small lake below. The grass was a luscious green and bright and colorful flowers littered the grass area. Butterflies flocked along the grass and in the distance, he could make out a castle. There was a single rock, next to the lake and there was a women sitting on it. She seemed to have fit in with the landscape. 

Her wavy hair was a chestnut color, and reached half way down her back. She was wearing a robe, sky blue in colour and when he walked towards her, she turned around. Her eyes were the most spectacular shade of blue and when he drew nearer, she smiled.

"Hello, Draco," she said, her voice light and sweet.

"Hello, dear," he said pleasantly, leaning down to kiss her on her forehead.

She smiled up at him and Draco felt something weird in his stomach. Like butterflies fluttering around. 

He then sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you know that you mean more than the world to me?" he whispered to her.

She laughed.

"Every time we come here, you always say that to me."

"That's because every time I do say that, you reward me."

She turned towards him and smiled again. Draco got that strange feeling in his stomach yet again.

She leaned towards him and pressed her lips softly against his. What Draco was feeling earlier was nothing compared to how he was feeling now. It felt as though a million butterflies were set free in his stomach, and he had the weirdest temptation to giggle.

She released him and put her head against his chest, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent.

And then, that was the end of the bliss.

Just a few seconds after that, Draco heard something burst into the secluded area. He turned and saw a middle-aged man, with silver blonde hair and grey eyes, so much like his own.

"Father," Draco said smoothly.

"How dare you 'Father' me?!? Draco!!! I am ashamed of you!!! You put love before the Dark Lord!!!"

Draco stood up as the woman leaning on him shuddered.

Lucius averted his gaze to her for a second and then turned back to Draco.

"Father, you have no right to tell me what to do. I am a grown man now, I can make my own decisions," Draco said quietly.

"Draco, my _son_, have you forgotten what I have done for you? All the training and effort I put into making you the perfect deatheater. And you still defy me. Even after all those warnings I gave you about _her_?"

Lucius nodded his head towards Hermione, who looked at the verge of crying.

"Father, you cannot harm her, I will not let you!" said Draco, and for the first time since the beginning of this conversation, his voice showed some emotion.

But Lucius smiled. 

"I shall do whatever I want with that Mudblood."

He raised his wand and said, "_Crucio._"

She withered and squirmed on the rock and she tumbled off, falling onto the soft grass.

"Noooooooo!" [ A/N- yes, I know, very corny ] Draco shouted.

But her screams continued, echoing in his head, mixed with his father's cruel laugh.

And that was usually when Draco woke up, sweating as though he had just run a mile as fast as he could.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The rest of the day was quite uneventful, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Hermione received a lot of homework, R&H and their girlfriends were ignoring her and no one mentioned her hair (to her personally at least).

So during dinner, when Hermione was feeling really grumpy, Sabrina approached her.

"Hermione?"

Hermione snapped out of her dream-state and glanced up at Sabrina.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I forgot to tell you during last prefect's meeting, but we're going to start Hall Duties from today onwards."

"Oh," said Hermione, but then asked, "why do we all of a sudden have them now? Shouldn't we have started this from the beginning of the year?"

"Yeah, well," Sabrina smiled, "According to Dumbledore, this will be the time that all those pranksters start roaming around after dark. Don't ask me how he knows but these are his orders."

"Alright then," said Hermione.

"Okay, here are the timetables for the two week period. You are again paired off with your dorm-mate, which is … Draco Malfoy, I believe?" asked Sabrina, looking up from the timetable.

"Yeah, unfortunately," said Hermione.

Sabrina smiled at her and handed the timetable to her. 

"Yeah, well who said becoming Head Girl was going to be easy? I had pretty bad experiences too when I first started. But just try to make it work with him, Hermione, it will work to your benefit."

Hermione smiled back at Sabrina.

"I'll try my best."

"We'll see …" Sabrina said, before turning away.

_We'll see??? Who's we? And why are they 'seeing'? _, Hermione thought.

Hermione just assumed it was something to with becoming a good prefect so she didn't give that, nor the Hall Duties timetable, a second thought.

She finished her dinner quickly and stuffed her timetable into her bag, thinking about who the mystery letter giver was. What if it was just a joke that R&H played on her?

But Hermione got rid of that thought, no matter how mad R&H were, they couldn't do something as cruel as setting her up like that, could they?

And the letter did say 'I' and not 'we'.

As soon as she finished her dinner, she almost ran out of the Great Hall, getting her weird looks from people still eating. She rushed to the broken Girls' Toilets on the second floor, the one that had Moaning Myrtle in it.

There was no one there yet so she went inside, thinking that the person might be inside the toilets. There was no one in there either.

She went out quickly, feeling lucky to have avoided one of Moaning Myrtle's tantrums when someone spoke to her.

"Hello, Hermione."

She quickly spun around and saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Draco???" she spluttered, "what are _you _doing here???"

Draco looked and felt thoroughly confused.

"Uh, didn't Sabrina talk to you at dinner?"

"Wha- oh, yeah, she did," said Hermione, remembering the Hall Duties.

"Well, unless you haven't looked at the timetable, which I assume you didn't, we're patrolling tonight."

"Really?" said Hermione, checking her own timetable and saw her name and Draco's under tonight.

"Yes, really," he said, watching her with a weird expression on his face.

_There's something weird about her, _he thought, _but I just can't figure out what._

Hermione looked up to see him staring at her and his stomach felt like it was being flipped over.

"Do we have to start now?" she complained.

Draco was a little taken aback. He thought that Hermione above all people would be excited with new prefect duties.

"Er, but, why?"

"Well," Hermione started but then stopped herself. She felt weird telling Draco about that note as it was sort of personal.

"Erm, I need to … er …" 

She looked around.

" … go to the toilet! Yeah, and you should go on without me for a few floors. I'll catch up later. And I'll do –" 

She checked her Hall Duties timetable.

"-Thursday's duties by myself if you want."

Draco just stared at her. She obviously wanted him to leave, but why? Should he stay and annoy her or leave and get on her good side?

"Alright then, if you insist," he said.

But before he turned around, he added, "And if you do need to go to the toilet, don't use that one; it's out of order."

He turned around walked to the end of the corridor (which was just a few doors down) and turned right. But he did not keep walking. He stopped and stood against the wall, determined to figure out what Hermione was so jittery about.

Hermione just stared after him and quickly looked away. That person better get here soon or Draco would get …

"About time he left, I didn't know how much longer I would have to wait."

Hermione quickly spun around for the second time that night.

"Ginny!!!"

Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry about the past few days. Ron and Harry told me about what happened and to tell you the truth, they're not happy," she said sadly.

"I know that," said Hermione, "but do you know anything else?"

"Well," said Ginny slowly, "Ron seems especially unhappy about you being a 'traitor' and Harry, well, I think Harry is _pretending_ to be pissed. Whenever Ron sees you, he starts talking about Malfoy and you in the library but Harry doesn't seem to be as angry as Ron."

Hermione sighed with relief. One not angry at her was better then none.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "I hope you can find yourself out of this one, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. 

"Yeah, well, I'd better get going, I told them I would only be gone for a few minutes and thanks to Malfoy, I was already late when I started talking to you," said Ginny.

"Alright then," sighed Hermione, "but do you want to meet here again?"

"No, here's too risky, Malfoy already saw and he might get suspicious. We'll meet next to the statue of Connery the Comedian, on the sixth floor," replies Ginny.

"Okay then," said Hermione, "but why are we keeping this a secret?"

"Because if anyone found out and told Ron or Harry, I would be dead," said Ginny hastily.

"Oh," said Hermione. R&H hated her so much, they didn't even allow anyone close to them to talk to her?

"See you, Hermione," said Ginny quickly as she ran down the corridor.

"Bye," said Hermione, more to herself than anyone else.

But that's what she thought. She didn't know Malfoy was hiding nearby and just heard everything between the two girls.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- The end of another chapter!!! Please review, even flames are accepted, I could do with a lil bit of constructive criticism!!! And to all my readers, I'm sorry if there wasn't a lot of Hermione and Draco stuff. I'm working on it right now.

Thanks to my reviewers:

**victoriafan882003** – Thanks!

**Amy** – Lolz!!! I guess Hermione does have good self control, I would probably be the same as you!!! And congrats for guessing that Ginny sent the note!!! *pats Amy on the back*

**eth**– Thank you for your positive feedback!!! [ lolz, my teacher says that! ]

**Ellie (XxSweetAngelz@aol.com)** – Yeah, I'll email you and thanks for the review!!!

**t**** baby **– Sorry for putting you in misery!!! *pats t baby on the back*

**hazel-leaf** – Thanks for your point, I don't think your suggestion was rude at all and I'm trying to put in two POVs.

**Draco is the man **– I will update soon!!!


	8. Chapter Eight: Potions

A/N- Thank you everybody for all the reviews. [ 25 ]

Anywayz, on a different note, if anyone has noticed, I have revamped the past few chapters so they are all in the new layout. It took me forever to do it 'kuz I kept making mistakes, like posting the wrong chapters in the wrong order, etc. [ I had to do the third chapter like 5 times ]. So by the time I was finished, I was practically homicidal. And then I found out that I had stuffed up the dividers in two chapters [ I think ] AND made a mistake in the 'A/N' for the first chapter [ I think as well ]. And then I thought, Who gives a shit about this anyway? I DO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I still couldn't be bothered to change it. -_-

And I just remembered that you could get cancer and die if you kept getting angry. After all that hard work on making the chapters look better, I might die and never see the final result ??? *rips out hair in frustration*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Eight: Potions**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Love is like quicksand, the deeper you fall in, the harder it is to come out …_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione and Draco walked silently side by side, occasionally glancing in an empty classroom. They were each enthralled into their own thoughts.

Hermione was, of course, thinking about what Ginny had said earlier and Draco was thinking about that as well. He finally knew why Hermione had been spending so much time by herself lately. Because her only friends had left her.

Draco looked over at her and noticed her eyes had a faraway look to them, like she wasn't really doing the Hall Duties but just taking a pleasant stroll. 

Draco looked back at the ground as they turned around another corner and walked up the stairs to the fifth floor. He knew what it was like to not have any friends. There was no one to confide with, no one to hang out with, no one you could laugh with and most importantly, no one you could trust. 

He had Crabbe and Goyle but they weren't exactly classified as friends. Draco had never experienced a friend-like moment with them. The closest was in second year in Hogwarts, when Crabbe got a 'Bertie Botts Every Flavored Bean' stuck up his nose and Draco walked him to the Hospital Wing.

Draco shook his head as he peered inside an empty suit of armor, hoping that Peeves wasn't in there. This was all his father's fault. Lucius only thought about power and reputation. He didn't care if Draco suffered through his childhood, but as long as Draco became a deatheater and followed Voldemort, he considered his life long dream completed.

Draco sighed as he opened the door of a broom closet, expecting to see a snogging couple, but there was no one in there, just brooms and cleaning potions.

It would be very uncomfortable to actually catch someone kissing another person and then having to break them up. It was even more embarrassing to be have Hermione watching the whole thing so he was glad he wasn't in that situation.

They walked up to the sixth floor, with Draco slightly ahead of Hermione. 

Actually, it would be extremely uncomfortable if he was kissing Hermione. And then someone ran into them and saw them.

_Why am I thinking about kissing Hermione Granger???_ he thought to himself.

Then, as if she had heard, Hermione spoke up.

"Well, that's the whole school. Glad the first night went along well."

"Huh? Oh … yeah …" mumbled Draco. He couldn't believe they've already finished so quickly.

"Erm, yes, well, let's go back then, shall we?"

"Yeah, we'd better go back," muttered Draco.

They turned and retraced their steps back, walking in silence again and Hermione regained that faraway look in her eyes.

Draco couldn't stand being quiet anymore, he had to say something, to remind her that she was still officially on Hall Duty.

"So, er, have you done anything else with the Valentine's Day Ball?" he asked.

"The Valentine's day Ball? Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about that! We need to do more work on decorations and stuff!" exclaimed Hermione.

Draco smiled, she was back on earth.

"Are you smirking at me?" she asked him, looking intently at his face.

"No …" he muttered, looking down.

For the rest of the trip back to their room, Hermione chatted about what she had planned. 

"Well, we should have a big banner that says "Happy Valentine's Day …"

They walked down to the sixth floor.

' … and a buffet table, with anything red or pink. That should be the decoration theme for the Ball, red and pink, isn't that a good idea?"

Draco grunted. When Hermione started talking about things like these, she seemed to be different from the shy bookworm that she use to be. She didn't use a different tone when communicating to different people, she was the same to everyone. For instance, right now, she could be blabbing to Ron or Harry about the party decorations. But she wasn't, she was talking to Draco.

They walked down to the fifth floor.

"… and I also think that we should have a costume theme. Something romantic … I know! Couples can be dressed as any couple from any story, book, song or whatever. Terry Boot told me that in the Christmas Ball that he's organizing with Blaise, they're going to have each couple be announced as they make their entrance. We should do that too!"

Draco immediately wished he hadn't got Hermione so worked up, but luckily, they had finally arrived at their portrait hole.

"… maybe we should have balloons … these muggle things that you blow up and hang in mid-air … strawberry swirl …, " she said to the portrait and it swung open.

For once she was able to change the password so it was easier for her to remember.

As soon as they came in, Hermione rushed over to the study table and got out a quill and parchment and started scribbling furiously.

"What are you writing?" asked Draco, glancing at the parchment over her shoulder.

"Plans for the ball," she said, her face set in complete concentration.

Draco looked at her and realized she had her tongue poking out. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were slowly traveling along the paper as she wrote.

_Don't look at her, whatever you do, do not look at her. She's Granger, bookworm, nerd, mudblood. End of story,_ he told himself, but he couldn't help but notice she looked sort of … cute.

He quickly moved away from her and muttered that he needed to go to bed.

"Alright, we'll work on this some other time. Good night, Draco."

"Night," he mumbled and strode quickly into his room, while Hermione kept writing. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The next day, they had potions for their last lesson so by that time, everyone was getting pretty restless.

During the day, Hermione had tried to ask Ginny what day and time they were suppose to meet again, after all, she had forgotten to mention it last time. But every time Hermione wanted to approach Ginny, the other girl would walk away quickly or suddenly engage herself into a conversation with the person next to her. This meant that Hermione couldn't get a word across to her which proved to be a great inconvenience. 

Hermione sat with her back straight, waiting for the Potions Master to come into the classroom while her classmates chattered. She carefully placed her quill so that it was parallel to the top of her parchment. She didn't have any ink so she searched her bag for her ink bottle when she found a piece of parchment wedged between her Transfiguration textbook and Charms textbook. 

_We'll meet tomorrow night. Make sure no one follows you. Don't try to talk to me again or Harry and Ron will get suspicious._

"Miss Granger, passing notes before I am even in the classroom. Tut, tut, tut. 10 points from Gryffindor. Put that away."

Hermione quickly stuffed it into her pocket as Snape sneered at her and her fellow Gryffindors groaned.

"Today, we will be making a fairly complex potion. Everyone will work in pairs as one brain isn't enough for the slightly slower members of the class to figure it out by themselves."

A slight chatter rose among the students.

"Silence! I will assign the partners. The partners will be Gryffindor and Slytherin because I am quite sure the Slytherins will be able to help out the Gryffindors."

Hermione felt anger rise up in her. 

"Now then … the famous Potter with Crabbe, Weasley with Goyle, Patil with Zabini, Brown with Bulstrode, Granger with Malfoy, Longbottom with Parkinson … "

Hermione stopped listening as she prepared her cauldron, her Potions textbook and her Potions supplies case.

"Before any of the foolish students begin, I would like to remind you all that the Potion we are making today is yet to be exposed."

Neville turned red as he had just started to walk towards his Slytherin partner. 

"We are brewing the Revealian Potion today. It is used to expose something invinsible, such as a person under an Invisibility Cloak."

His eyes lingered on R&H for a while.

"The instructions for the potion are in your textbook, page 54. I will test the potions at the end of the lesson."

He opened his classroom store room and everyone began to move. Hermione quickly strode towards Draco's table and set her things down. Draco was leaning back in his chair, his potions equipment lay untouched on his desk.

"You know, we have to work on this together," Hermione said briskly.

Draco just looked at her and slowly opened his textbook to page 54.

"I guess that's a start," said Hermione, "you can add the four drops of newt's sweat and I'll cut the spiders' legs."

They set to work quietly, as most of the other pairs worked. Harry was still explaining to Crabbe what potion they were making and Ron was demonstrating how to cut the spiders' legs to Goyle. Hermione turned her eyes back to her spider and concentrated on cutting them perfectly, even though a few minutes later, they were to be thrown into a bubbling cauldron.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?"

Draco looked uncomfortable.

"Erm, I've run out of buttress roots, could you lend me some?"

"Yeah, sure," said Hermione, handing him a clump of dirt and roots.

He plopped them into the cauldron and Hermione dropped her spiders' legs in.

They watched as the potion turned green.

"Now, if you have done the potion correctly," Snape called out, "the potion should turn green after you have added the spiders' legs."

Hermione beamed. Harry wasn't up to the spiders' legs yet but Goyle had just chucked them in his and Ron's potion and after the potion turned yellow, Ron furiously told Goyle that they didn't add the newt's sweat yet.

The next step was to slowly stir for three minutes and then add a tuft of unicorn's hair. Hermione let Draco stir so she took some unicorn's hair from Snape's classroom store room and added it after three minutes.

"When the potion is finished, it should be a silvery colour," Snape told the class.

~~~Half an hour later~~~

Hermione smiled proudly as she added some powdered moongrass and the potion turned silver. Snape told everyone to give a sample of it to him and to go wash their utensils at the back sinks. Hermione bottled some of her potion and gave it to Snape, before joining Draco at their sink at the back. Their Potions room had enough sinks for two people to one.

She scrubbed her knife and cauldron, and when she finished, she spotted a measuring cup in the sink, still unclean. She reached for it, not knowing that Draco saw it at the same and was reaching for it as well. 

Draco reached it first because of his fast reflexes, and Hermione, too clumsy to pull back, accidentally brushed his hand instead of the measuring cup.

She immediately felt herself go red, as she hastily pulled her hand back. 

_What's wrong with me? It's just Draco. Nothing else. _

Draco, having the same intentions, pulled back as well and dropped the measuring cup. 

_Damn, why the hell did she pull back? No, wait, it's good she pulled back. I don't want to touch her hand._

This resulted in the measuring cup dropping in the sink with a clatter. Hermione let out a nervous giggle and went to pick up her measuring cup. Draco, seeing this beforehand, didn't bother to touch it so he gathered his equipment as Hermione scrubbed.

He looked over to check if the cup was his when he noticed Hermione was having trouble getting a stain off the cup.

"Here, I'll do it," he said.

He took the cup and scrubber [ A/N- I think that's what they're called ] and scrubbed the spot Hermione was scrubbing. It came off easily as he had stronger arms.

"Done," he said handing it back. Their hands touched again. Hermione turned red and quickly walked away, and as a result, dropped the note that Ginny had given her which was hanging loosely from her pocket.

Draco saw this and picked it up, wanting to call after Hermione to tell her but the bell just rung and she had already rushed out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- How did you all like it??? Please review !!! And sorry for the outburst before the story, I was just really pissed about it. I hope I didn't scare anyone.

Thanks to my reviewers: [ Sorry if I forget anyone. ]

**moween** – Thank you for saying my story is good and after I readyour rewiew, I decided to change my story to PG-13, just in case.

**manda726 – **Remember that Draco and Hermione never were on good terms with each other and none of them exactly has feelings for the other one yet so we'll have to wait for them to actually say something about that to each other ;) … and about Ron, remember, the hormones and stuff.

**hazel-leaf**** – Thank you !!! I will try to write the next chapter a.s.a.p !!!**

**Luthien**** Vardamir – Yeah, I know, but don't worry … things will improve for Hermione … damn … shouldn't have revealed too much !!!**

**blackdragonofdeath13 **– Thanks !!! =D

**Athena-Knows-All **– That's great to hear !!!


	9. Chapter Nine: An Apology and an Explanat...

A/N- Since I am so so so so so so so so so so nice, I've decided to post two chapters today. The title of this chapter should give you a clue what's going to happen. ;) [ Also, I have included some bits in here to do with the fifth book so if you haven't read it yet, then this chapter may contain some spoilers. ]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Nine: An Apology and an Explanation**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Love is like quicksand, the deeper you fall in, the harder it is to come out …_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione quickly stuffed her pasta into her mouth, taking gulps of pumpkin juice. Dinner had started 10 minutes ago and she was eager to meet Ginny again tonight.

But she didn't know that Draco, being the curious person that he is, read the note and remembered everything that had happened the night before and was prepared to do another good eavesdropping session. 

5 minutes later, she had finished her dinner slung her bag over her shoulder. Quickly rushing out, she didn't realize that R&H and Ginny were absent during dinner.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Draco was again, picking at his food. He seemed to be having a very little appetite lately. 

"Draco !!!"

He turned up and groaned in his head. Blaise was walking up to him, smiling her bloody face off.

"Guess what?"

"What?" he asked, glancing over at Hermione. It was weird; lately he seemed to be looking over at Hermione, as if wondering how she was coping without friends.

"Since the Christmas Ball is just around the corner …" she began.

_No, it's not. We have like 3 months till Christmas._

"… me and Terry want all the couples to come dressed in the same colour. Isn't that a great idea?"

"Yeah," he said, not caring what she said.

"I knew you would like it !!! Anyway, how are you doing with the Valentine's Day Ball?"

"Erm …"

The truth was, Draco didn't have any idea what Hermione had thought up of. He could barely remember what she had said to him that night.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're working with that mudblood, Granger. I feel so sorry for you. I wish we were working together."

"Yeah …" he muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He felt a piece of parchment in there and remembered it was the note that Weasley had sent Hermione.

He looked at her again and saw her throw her bag over her shoulder and almost run out of the Great Hall.

He quickly stood up and dropped his fork.

"Huh? Why are you standing up, Draco? Don't you want to talk to Dumbledore abut switching partners?"

"What? Why? I mean, no, I'll manage. If you'll excuse me …"

He walked towards the Great Hall door, leaving a confused Blaise behind him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hermione stood next to the statue of a young-looking wizard. He was smiling and Hermione assumed it was the statue Ginny was talking about.

_I should stop coming early, _she thought to herself.

But she had barely waited for another two minutes or so, she heard footsteps approaching. They then died down and stopped. Hermione looked around but did not see Ginny or anyone else. Feeling she had better check it out, she heard someone call her name.

"Hermione!"

It was coming from the opposite direction so she turned around and dismissed the sound she had heard earlier into the back of her mind. She didn't know that Draco was hiding behind that corner, ready to listen to another private conversation.

Ginny was walking over to her, and behind her was …

"Harry?" she managed to splutter.

Harry slowly walked to her, as if the days they had spent apart were years.

_Actually, it's been months since I last talked to him like a real friend. I never had enough time to meet with him during the holidays. _

Hermione immediately realized that R&H had grown closer together while she was shunted away.

"Hermione …" he said, reaching out.

He touched her arm and pulled her into an embrace, not a 'romantic' one but more of a 'best buddies' one.

"I'm sorry for what happened that night," he whispered.

The night he was talking about seemed like ages ago.

She pulled back and looked up at him, feeling tears in her eyes.

"No," she whispered back, "it's my fault. I should've made time for you guys, but I didn't." 

Harry just smiled a little bit and Ginny broke them up.

"Well, now that's out of the way, come with me, Hermione."

She pulled Hermione's arm and tapped the statue's head.

"Fungus flavored bloodpops," she whispered.

The statue moved over and a door appeared on the wall behind it. It was made of oak and looked very plain.

"Come on," Ginny said quietly and the three of them trooped in. 

It was a beautiful room, furnished fully red. Silk curtains, plush carpet, soft couch, redwood table. It was simply divine.

After they had gone in and the door had closed, the statue remained where it was and the door remained visible so Draco pulled something out of his pocket. No, not the note but a pinkish-colored string. An extendable ear. He managed to nick one off the Weasley twins last year by saying he confiscated them, but kept it to himself. They finally proved to be useful. He stuck one end into his ear and the other under the door.

"Wow," breathed Hermione, "how did you two ever find out about this?"

"It was on Harry's map, the Marauder's one," said Ginny.

"Oh, does Ron know about this?" asked Hermione suddenly.

"Not that I know of," answered Harry, "I was just looking at the map, because Ginny had told me she wanted a private room, one that would never be discovered by someone else so I decided to help her find one. I saw that this statue led to a secret room, and it was weird, I had never seen it before. So the next night, we crept out and came to the sixth floor. The map said to tap the head and say 'Fungus flavored bloodpops' so we did and yeah, that's basically it."

"Did she tell you what she needed it for?" asked Hermione.

"No, I didn't," spoke up Ginny, "I couldn't. If I did, he would've told Ron."

"But you can trust him now?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I have apologized to you. I don't apologize without meaning it, Hermione," said Harry defensively.

Hermione still looked skeptical.

"I'm loyal to my friends, I would never judge them from what happened in one afternoon," replied Harry.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," sighed Hermione.

"Now that you two have finished, Harry, explain to Hermione about Ron's feelings," commanded Ginny.

Harry sighed.

"Well, I guess I'd better start from 1st year. I don't know if you knew this, but Ron has had a crush on you ever since he laid his eyes on you. The expression on his face on the train, I had only known him for a couple of hours but it was more than obvious to me he liked you."

Hermione was taken aback. She had never realized this.

"And then at the end of the year, when I was in the hospital wing, you two had some time together and I assumed Ron had told you but he didn't, you two were both normal. Then in 2nd year, when he got so mad about Malfoy calling you a mudblood, I had never seen him more defensive. But possibly the most obvious one was in fourth year. The Yule Ball, when Krum asked you. Ron wasn't happy about it."

"Oh yeah," breathed Hermione, "I remember, he kept trying to get me to tell him who I went with."

"Yeah," grinned Harry, "and then you got really pissed at him and told him if he had wanted to go with you, he should've asked earlier."

"I didn't know he liked me, I thought he was just really desperate," said Hermione, grinning back.

"Well, Ron took that pretty harshly and I thought that finally, after four years, he would tell you. But he didn't. Finally, last year. All that time you two spent alone during the holidays, I was almost definite that he was going to tell you. And once again, he had failed to reveal his feelings to you."

"We were too busy in the holidays to talk about things like that," defended Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry, "and I don't know if you've noticed, but we sort of drifted apart back then, with you busy with S.P.E.W. and taking different classes. And I assumed Ron had gotten over you then after five years, but no. I asked him about it and he confirmed it, yes, he had started liking you ever since first year and he still does. He said maybe the feelings have grown over last year because he missed you being around him."

"Yeah, well if he wants me around, than maybe he should pay attention to those people who mean more to him," said Hermione angrily.

"That's the problem," said Harry sadly, "he can't get over you and Malfoy. Ron is being too overprotective. I keep reminding him he's not your girlfriend but he never listens. He thinks you're as good as his."

"As if I'd ever go out with him," sniffed Hermione.

Draco smiled to himself.

Harry laughed.

"I guess not, but still, you've cut him deep and he's disappointed. He just liked you too much, took you for granted. He never thought you would leave but you did. After four years. And that's why he won't talk to you, he thinks this is your fault."

Hermione felt herself get angrier. _How dare Ron think that??? This is all his fault !!! Not mine !!!_

"But I-" Hermione started to protest but Harry cut her off.

"I know, it's not your fault, but you know Ron, he's like that," he said gently.

"Well he can just forget about me then, he's already got Lavender," said Hermione savagely.

Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Ron's only leading her on, he's hoping that you'd become jealous and beg for forgiveness," said Harry.

"Hmmpf," sniffed Hermione, "as if. He can go out with all the girls in this school for all I care. How'd he get her to go out with him anyway?"

Harry suddenly became interested in the carpet.

"Well, he got me to bribe her to act like it every time they're in public," muttered Harry.

"What?!? Harry !!! How could he do that ???"

"Well, Hermione … that's not the point … you know Ron's family conditions … "

"And did you bribe Parvati too, I suppose?" said Hermione angrily.

"No, she asked me out again, for a second chance, after what happened last year, she said during the Yule Ball we were too young and stuff. But the only reason that Lavender's doing it is for the money and because Parvati is always with me and I'm always with Ron. It makes it easier for her to be with her best friend."

"Oh," said Hermione.

She still couldn't believe it, how could Ron use Harry like that?

"Well, I guess we'd better get back, he might get suspicious," said Ginny.

Harry and Hermione jumped a mile, they had forgotten she was there.

"Yeah, you're right," said Harry, checking his watch.

"We'll meet here again, on Friday night," said Ginny, "same time."

"Alright then," said Hermione.

"Yeah, Hermione, it's been great talking to you after so long. Good night," said Harry.

"See you," said Hermione.

"Bye," replied Ginny.

They started to walk towards the door so Draco quickly retracted the extendable ear and ran down to the end of the corridor and a flight of stairs. He had to pretend he was in their common room all along, so she wouldn't get suspicious.

Five minutes later, he was sitting on the couch, reading his transfiguration textbook, when Hermione came in.

"Where have you been?" he asked, looking surprised.

"What? Oh, just out … walking …" she said, a bit breathless.

He turned back to his book and heard her walk over to her room and close the door.

He threw his book on the couch and lay down, his thoughts still on what he had overheard and he fell asleep in that position, having the dream he was having every night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- DONE!!! Two chapters in one day!!! Woohoo!!! I Rule!!! Lolz!!! Anywayz, please review everyone!!! Oh, and, erm, I have a confession to make, I don't like Ron. I personally think he's quite annoying. But don't flame me about it, this is my story and I want Ron to be like that so yeah … sorry if you love Ron. 

Keep the reviews coming!!! 


	10. Chapter Ten: Damn water things

A/N- Okay, I just had this idea. I think that I should change the title of this story because, well, it's just so common, the opposites attract thing. So I want to call the story 'Love is like Quicksand' and that comes from my favorite saying 'Love is like quicksand, the deeper you fall in, the harder it is to come out'. So from now on, every chapter will have that quote in the beginning and I will have to change the first few chapters to say that as well [ sigh updating past chapters … yay … not ]. If anyone has any comment on the title or whatever, please tell me, whether you think it's dorky or whatever so I can change it if it is. Thanks !!! And also, according to my calculations, which I am not sure are correct or not, it starts off on Thursday and they're doing Hall Duty again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Ten: Damn water … things**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Love is like quicksand, the deeper you fall in, the harder it is to come out …_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione woke up, covered in sweat, not realizing that Draco woke up like this every morning. She had a dream, a really weird one. She had the dream before, on Tuesday night, the night after her weird dream of Harry turning into an owl. Trembling slightly, she dragged herself out of bed and dressed, with her eyes half-open.

"Uh … … ergh … …" 

Draco looked up as Hermione, resembling a zombie, staggered in their common room.

It was around 6:15 am and Draco was  his Charms essay which was due today. Hermione, who didn't usually wake up at this hour, was surprised to see him there.

"What …  yawn … are you doing … yawn … up this early?" she managed to splutter.

"I'm doing my homework, I'm always awake at this time," he said, a bit surprised she even bothered to ask.

"Oh," she replied and flopped on the couch, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, anyway, what are you doing up so early?" Draco asked her, curiously.

"Had a dream," she told him, still closing her eyes, "couldn't be bothered to go back to sleep incase I overslept."

"Oh," he muttered. He had a dream as well, but then he always had that dream so he didn't think that was weird.

"I had a dream as well," he said, absently-mindedly.

"Really?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes and looking at him, locking her brown eyes with him.

"Yeah," he said, almost dreamily.

"Was it weird?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"Well, at first it was weird, but then I always have the same dream, every night, so it's beginning to seem more like a routine."

"Same, I've been having the same dream for the last two nights," she murmured.

"Really?" he asked, genuinely interested now, "what's it about?"

"I … I can't say, it's kind of … private …" she mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Oh," he said, looking a bit disappointed, "well, my dream's sort of private as well."

She nodded, still looking at the ground. 

Draco resumed his essay and Hermione stopped looking at the ground and looked at his work, as if she just saw it for the first time.

"Are you doing your Charms essay?" she asked, peering over.

"Yeah, on Crying Charms," he said, looking at the scroll of parchment with disgust.

"Don't you like Charms?" she asked him.

"No, I prefer Transfiguration. Although I'm not too bad in either of the subjects," he said modestly.

"Really? I like Transfiguration the best as well," she replied, "I like all the subjects but Transfiguration is my favorite."

Draco looked at her as she looked at his essay with interest.

"We had to do one as well, but we got to hand ours in yesterday," she said, reading through his work.

"Oh," he muttered. 

"I don't mean to be rude or anything," said Hermione, "but you've made a few mistakes."

She pointed at a sentence and he changed it.

They spent the next half an hour or so, checking his work until Hermione was sure there were no more mistakes.

"Thanks," said Draco, glad that he won't be losing any marks due to carelessness.

"No problem," she said, smiling at him and getting up.

As she walked away, Draco felt a weird feeling in his stomach, like a flip. He clutched his sweater and thought that he was sick, after all, he had never got that feeling before.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. Hall Duties started at 7:30pm and Draco was ten minutes late.

"Don't forget, Draco!"

"I won't! Now piss off!"

Hermione turned as Draco stomped angrily into the hall outside the Great Hall. Blaise was behind him, shouting for him not to forget something.

"I'm here," Draco huffed as Hermione watched with a raised eyebrow. Blaise stopped next to him, huffing as well, leaning on his shoulder to support her. Draco shrugged her off and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Let's go," he whispered, walking away quickly.

Slightly surprised, Hermione followed him and Blaise yelled after them, "REMEMBER DRACO !!!"

"SHUT UP !!!" yelled Draco, over his shoulder. 

They turned around a corner and soon, Blaise's voice could be no longer heard. 

"Erm, Draco?"

He snapped his head at her.

"Could you let go of my arm?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he muttered, letting go of her arm and turning a bit pink.

"It's alright," replied Hermione as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"That was nothing, she just wanted me to remember something."

"That was obvious," sniggered Hermione.

"Yeah, about the Christmas Ball, she said we had to go in the same colors and she wants to wear this 'cute and snug-fitting grey robe' so I have to remember to wear something grey as well."

"Oh," said Hermione, "Are you going with her? I would've thought you were going with Pansy."

"Nah, I've got better taste," he said with a smile.

Hermione grinned back and felt her insides melt and her face felt really hot.

_It must be getting hot, with this thick cloak on._

As Draco smiled at her, he felt something as well. That flip sensation. 

_Damn, must be catching something._

"Erm, so, we should work on the Valentine's Day Ball, huh?" asked Hermione, hoping the weird feeling would go away.

"Yeah, we should," he replied.

They spent the next couple of hours discussing plans and etc. as they completed their Hall Duties.

Later that night, as Hermione lay in bed, she smiled to herself, remembering how much Draco had acted like a gentlemen. She then drifted off to a deep sleep, forgetting about the dream she had for the last two nights.

Meanwhile, Draco was in his own room, but he did not show any signs of sleep. He just sat there, mulling over the Hall Duties when he suddenly had an idea. Grabbing a piece of parchment and quill, he began writing furiously.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The next day, the only classes that the Gryffindors would be having with the Slytherins was Care for the Magical Creatures class. Draco took this opportunity to give Hermione the parchment.

"Gather round, gather round!" shouted Hagrid, gesturing them to come closer. They all carefully stepped forward.

"No need ter be afraid," boomed Hagrid, "now just follow meh and I'll take yer ter the creature we'll be studying today."

He led the way behind his cabin and everyone followed, running to catch up to him. Draco gathered up all his courage and reminded himself that without Potty and Weasel around, it would be easier.

"Hermione!" he called out hoarsely.

She turned, her hair flipping out behind her. Draco ignored the flipping feeling as he caught up to her.

She was waiting patiently and smiled when he approached.

"Yeah?"

He reached into his robes and handed her the parchment he had written for her last night.

She unfolded it, curiosity written all over her face. Scanning it, she smiled at him.

_Ideas for the Valentine's Day Ball  [ written on the parchment ]_

"You actually … ?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling at her.

"That's unbelievable, you actually managed to remember everything!"

"I memorized every single word," he said proudly.

She beamed at him, her eyes twinkling. And he smiled back.

"That's great," she whispered, "now I'll just add these to my ideas already written down."

"Oi! Yer two! Back there! Malfoy! 'Ermione!"

They both turned to Hagrid, who was calling them over and saw the rest of the class looking at them. Hermione noticed Ron looking at the ground and Harry smiling at her. Ignoring the heat she felt whenever she looked at Draco, she stuffed the piece of parchment Draco had given her into her pocket and they both walked together to the rest of the class. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Draco walked happily to the Great Hall. Just thinking about how happy Hermione was when he had given her the parchment. It was weird, simple things like that made Hermione happy. To her, it's the thought that matters but to Draco, growing up as a Malfoy, the bigger and the more expensive is the preferred choice. 

He made his way to the Slytherin table and was greeted by Blaise, to his disappointment. He could see Pansy glaring at him as he sat down and her glare turned from hatred to loath as Blaise seated herself next to Draco. 

He sighed, this was going to be a long dinner.

But half way through the meal, Dumbledore stood up and called for attention. 

"After dinner, I would like Mr Malfoy to talk to me. That is all."

He sat back down and Draco wondered what Dumbledore wanted. Clearly, Blaise was just as concerned about this as he was.

"What does he want, Draco?" she asked him.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," he muttered.

"Is it about the prefects partners thing? Did you ask him about that yet?"

"No, I didn't," said Draco, feeling annoyed. He also felt glad that he was working with Hermione and not Blaise.

"Oh, well, remember to tell him tonight," she told him.

Draco just mumbled something incoherent and when he was finished with his dinner, walked up to the Staff's Table.

"Erm, Professor Dumbledore? You wanted to see me?" asked Draco, tentatively.

"Yes, I did, Mr Malfoy. Now, I'm not sure whether you're aware of this or not, but Miss Granger's birthday is coming up."

Draco nodded, not knowing this at all.

"Two of her friends, who wish to remain anonymous, wish to celebrate it with her but cannot, due to some personal problems."

Draco immediately thought of Potty and Weasley … the female one.

"So, the surprise party which they were planning for her cannot take place in the Gryffindor Common Room. They came to me, seeking advice and I came up with the idea that the party should be held in her common room, which belongs to you as well. Of course, I couldn't continue without your consent, so Mr Malfoy, do you grant us permission?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," said Draco.

"Excellent. I will send those two students up on Saturday while Hermione and you are at the Prefect's meeting. They will make plans such as where to put everything and determine how many people are invited."

"Alright then," said Draco, "but how are they going to come in without knowing the password?"

"Ah, yes, well, after you have made sure that Miss Granger is nowhere near your portrait, you can let them in. They will be nearby; I will tell them to come at approximately 11am, when your next prefect meeting starts and as soon as Hermione has left and is out of hearing and sight range, you can open the portrait and let them in. According to my calculation, an average prefect's meeting lasts for two hours so they will both have two hours to plan. You may assist if you wish," said Dumbledore.

"I understand, Professor," replied Draco.

"That is all, Mr Malfoy," said Dumbledore.

Draco nodded his head and exited the Great Hall. By that time, he was the last student to leave so he quickened his pace, wanting to get back to his common room as soon as possible. But as he arrived on the fifth floor, he was greeted by none other than Peeves, the poltergeist. Draco tried to ignore him and walk past but Peeves had already spotted him.

"Ah, if it isn't an ickle little prefect …"

He flew in front of Draco, blocking his way. Draco noticed he was carrying multi-colored rubbery balls.

"Move over, Peeves," said Draco dully.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I will make you," threatened Draco, pulling out his wand.

But Peeves was too quick. He threw the water balloons at Draco, except Draco didn't know they were water balloons. 

"Ahhh! I'm wet! Peeves! I am so going to get you!"

But Peeves just laughed, threw anther two at him and blew a raspberry.

"Fucking ghost … damn water … things …" muttered Draco under his breath.

But when he looked up again, Peeves was gone and that left Draco drenched in water, standing in a puddle of water.

Still grumbling, he walked into the common room, to see Hermione asleep on the couch. Deciding to surprise her, he crept up to her slowly. Up close, he noticed she was smiling slightly. 

_So cute … he thought._

"BOO!" he shouted.

Hermione sat up and shrieked. When she saw Draco laughing his head off, she smiled and joined in laughing. 

"You scared me badly," she huffed. He just at down and smiled at her.

She smiled back and then suddenly looked at her watch, as if she just woke up.

"Oh my God! I'm late!"

She didn't even notice Draco's confused expression as she jumped up. Then he remembered. The meeting with Potty and Weasley. 

But he couldn't be bothered to eavesdrop tonight, he was too tired. So he watched as she frantically ran to the portrait hole, yelling a "Bye, Draco" on the way.

He closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch, listening to her running footsteps. He suddenly jerked his eyes open and sat up straight. The stairs leading down to the fourth floor was right next to the stairs leading to the sixth floor. And Hermione was _running _ to the stairs, where the water was. He jumped up and scrambled to the portrait just as he heard a piercing scream.

"Hermione!!!"

He ran down the corridor, thinking that Hermione probably didn't slip. She couldn't have, she would've thought before she ran. But then she was in a hurry. His fears were confirmed as he approached a body, lying in a puddle of water, it was unmistakably Hermione. 

He trembled as he saw blood, slowly spreading around her head. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Ew … blood coming out of her head, gross. Anywayz, did you like it??? Please review !!!

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Ellie (XxSweetAngelz@aol.com) – Thanks, I know he's stubborn, but that's how I want him to be. Lolz! **

**Draco Luva – Thank you!!!**

**Willow**** – Thanks, yeah, I guess that part was alright.**

**Ainda Druidel – I guess I should be happy I have some new storylines … lolz, I haven't seen the movie, is it good???**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Weird Hallucinations

A/N- Thank you everyone for all the reviews!!! [ individual thanks at the end ]. Does anyone know when Hermione's birthday is? Like, the exact date and everything? If you do, plz tell me in your review! And also, I need your opinions on something. Should I keep writing the story as of what happened after HP and OoP? Or continue after HP & GoF? Because I started this story before the fifth book was released and the person that died has been mentioned. But then in the chapter before last chapter, I made a few references to the fifth book and now, I'm confused. So please tell me where you peepz would like me to continue from. Thnx !!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Eleven: Weird Hallucinations**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Love is like quicksand, the deeper you fall in, the harder it is to come out …_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco glanced around him but there was nobody nearby. So having no other choice, he gingerly picked her up. To his surprise, she wasn't very heavy and he had a feeling he could manage with her in his arms until they got to the Hospital Wing. 

As he rushed through the corridors, he felt her body was still warm so she wasn't yet … well … _dead. Finally, he found the Hospital Wing and would've run in if he hadn't been holding Hermione in his arms._

"Madam Promfrey!" he yelled.

The old mediwitch came running in at his yell.

She gasped at Hermione's limp form in his arms.

"Oh my! Put her down on this bed here," she commanded.

Draco set her down on the closest bed, feeling a bit disappointed that he had to let her go.

Madam Promfrey started to inspect her and Draco realized that he had some blood splattered over his robes. 

"She doesn't look too good," murmured Madam Promfrey.

_That's the understatement of the year, thought Draco._

"Do you know what happened?" she asked him, looking over.

Draco nodded.

"She slipped on some water whilst running down a corridor," he said, "she was late for something," he added quickly, hoping it didn't sound like Hermione's fault.

"Water? In a corridor? What was water doing there?" she asked suspiciously.

"Peeves threw balls of water at me whilst I was going to the common room I shared with her. Then she just dashed off and I guess she didn't watch where she was running," replied Draco.

Madam Promfrey nodded.

"Blasted ghost," she muttered. Draco silently agreed with her.

"Well," she said, facing Draco, "it looks like she took a pretty hard blow on the head. But nothing a little magic can't fix. She did lose a lot of blood so she will be staying here for a few days."

"Oh, okay then," said Draco.

She used her wand to magick some bandages around her head. Then she turned back to Draco.

"I suggest you leave now, or, unless you're her boyfriend and you want to stay with her a while longer?" asked Madam Promfrey.

"Wha-no! I mean, I will leave now, I'm not her boyfriend," stammered Draco.

Madam Promfrey laughed at his red face.

"Very well, run off then," she said.

He turned to leave when an arm grabbed his.

Letting out a yelp, he realized Hermione had somehow managed to grab him.

"Don't go …" she whispered. Her eyes were closed.

"I can't, I have to go," he told her, pulling away.

But she held on tighter.

"No, please, don't … don't leave me here, by myself …"

Draco looked at her with surprise.

Madam Promfrey cleared her throat. 

"She won't let go of me," he said to her.

"She's currently unconscious. If she doesn't want you to leave then don't, she's in a critical condition and it's best we don't disturb her much."

So Draco was left sitting by her all night, her arm still clutching his arm.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Draco blinked as sunshine hit his face. He made a move to rub his eyes when he remembered one arm was still in Hermione's grasp.

Somehow over the night, she had held on tightly and Draco was lying on the bed next to her. She was in the blankets and he was outside but Draco still scrambled out, feeling a bit flustered.

Madam Promfrey entered a few minutes later and smiled at him.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would wake up," she said. She walked over to Hermione and started unscrewing a bottle and pouring yellow liquid on a spoon.

"Some internal healing potion," she informed Draco, "it'll help her recover quicker."

Draco nodded as Madam Promfrey forced some of the potion down Hermione's throat. She didn't seem to change in appearance and her hand was still clamped around Draco's arm.

"Well, classes are starting soon," said Madam Promfrey, "so I suggest you leave now."

Draco tried to pull his arm out of Hermione's grasp but she wouldn't let go.

"Madam … Promfrey …" he huffed.

"Yes, boy?" she asked, looking up from another bed which contained a small girl that looked like she had just grown a gigantic boil on her nose.

"She's not letting go …" he said, struggling to pull his arm out of her reach.

Madam Promfrey went over and started to pull Draco's arm.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" he cried out.

"Sorry," she said briskly, not sounding sorry at all, "but you do want her to let go of you, don't you?"

Draco, surprisingly, did not mind being next to her for another day but nodded his head anyway.

"Then we'll have to pull hard," she told him and jerked his arm sharply.

_OWWWW!!! Dammit, that hurt!!! What was that woman doing, pulling my arm off???, thought Draco angrily as Madam Promfrey wiped her brow with a handkerchief. _

"It looks like she won't let go," she informed Draco, "I'm afraid you have no choice but to stay with her until she regains consciousness and lets go or just subconsciously lets go."

"So, I'm stuck here with her until she wants to release me?" asked Draco.

"Yes, that's right, Mr Malfoy."

"But … how am I going to eat??? And go to classes???"

"I will arrange for some house elves to bring your food up and your homework as well."

"Oh," said Draco, put out that he still had to do work.

So Madam Promfrey left him and he just sat there looking at Hermione. Her eyelids were closed over her eyes, so he couldn't look into those pools of chocolate anymore. Her chest moved up and down, ever so slightly,  and her hair was spread out under her head. The potion used to make it straight was running out so some parts of her hair were frizzy and the rest of her hair was straight. Apart from the fact that her face was pale, she looked quite … angelic [ A/N- The only other word that came to mind other than cute ]. Draco snorted.

_Of course, she's the perfect Miss Granger, Gryffindor-Know-it-All, he thought._

~~~20 minutes later~~~

Draco was practically dying of boredom. There was absolutely nothing fun about being linked arm-to-arm with Hermione Granger while she was unconscious. He absent mindedly [ A/N- Is that even a phrase? ] tapped his foot along to the rhythm of a song he recently heard on the WW.

_Tap, tap, tap tap tap tap, tap._

The hospital wing door opened slowly and creaked.

Draco's head instinctively shot up and looked to see who had come in, but no one was there. Feeling thoroughly confused, he stood up and was about to close the door when he remembered his 'connection' with Hermione. Sighing, he slumped back down and swung his free arm around to get rid of the pin and needles when he hit something solid. Turning, he couldn't see a thing. But he was almost certain he heard something.

"Ow! Damn, clumsy …"

"Shhhhhh!"

Draco, startled, looked around. But he couldn't see anything. He stared at the spot where he hit the solid thing, which was just air.

Suddenly, something in his brain clicked.

_Of course, he thought to himself, __either an invisibility spell or an invisibility cloak._

Presuming that he was the only person rich enough to afford an invisibility cloak in the whole school, he concluded that the 'person' or 'persons' was using an invisibility spell.

_But it's against school rules to make potions for personal uses, especially love potions, Draco thought evilly._

Without further hesitation, he shouted out, "Madam Promfrey!"

She walked over impatiently.

"What is it now, boy?"

"I think that there's someone in the hospital ward with an invisibility spell on."

Madam Promfrey stared at him for a moment and laughed.

"Don't be silly! Why would anyone want to sneak in here with an invisibility spell on while there are so many people present? The spells only last for a couple of minutes."

"Yes, but it depends how strong the potion is," Draco said coolly. He did, after all, have a deatheater past and knew all sorts of things like these.

"Now, if you're just fooling me, boy, be warned. I will not tolerate any behavior of this sort in my hospital wing," warned Madam Promfrey, amusement gone from her face.

"But, please, Madam Promfrey? Just check? Please???" Draco pleaded, putting on his best put out face.

"Oh alright," sighed Madam Promfrey, "I'll just perform a basic invisibility revealing spell. If it doesn't work, then we'll leave the subject alone."

"Thank you," said Draco pleasantly, smiling his best Malfoy-smile.

Madam Promfrey turned slightly pink and looked away.

Draco grinned to himself. Madame Promfrey proved to be a lot like most of the female population, they were powerless after receiving a dose of Malfoy charm.

Madame Promfrey waved her wand and muttered a spell. Nothing happened … but a few meters away from the bed Hermione was lying in, a ripple appeared. As if someone had just poured water over a piece of tarpaulin and it had dripped down the sides.

_An invisibility cloak??? Someone in the school has something as priceless as that???, thought Draco._

Madam Promfrey appeared to be thinking the same thing because she said, "Well, I never expected anyone in this school to carry something that valuable … other than a Malfoy, of course," she said quickly.

She pointed her wand at the spot where the rippling occurred, and said loudly and clearly, "Do not move. You are already in enough trouble as it is. Do not make it worse by attempting to run away."

She flicked her wand and the doors of the hospital wing closed and all the windows were snapped shut.

"Accio Potion!"

She pointed her wand at a brown bottle and it floated over to her.

"This is some revealing potion," she said to Draco.

She turned the lid and poured a bit into it. She then spilt the contents of the lid on the spot where the rippling had occurred.

Immediately, it was as though the two people under the cloak apparated, they just appeared out of thin air. But everyone knew apparating under age was prohibited and you couldn't apparate on Hogwarts' grounds.

The invisibility cloak fell to the floor as a short, red haired girl with freckles and a tall boy, with untidy black hair and glasses came into view. 

Draco stared at them, shocked.

"What the … what are _you two doing here?" he snarled._

"I could ask you the same question," replied Harry coolly.

Draco held up his right arm, so they could see Hermione grasping it.

The expressions on their faces were priceless. Shock, bewilderment and confusion were written right across their faces. Draco stifled a laugh.

"Why on earth is she holding on to you?" demanded Harry, "have you put a spell on her?"

"As if I knew why, Potter. You can ask her yourself when she wakes. And no, I did not put a spell on her. If I wanted to use a spell that made a girl instantly hooked on me, I wouldn't have chosen Granger out of all people."

That was a lie, and he knew it. There were some people he would prefer Granger over, like Pansy or Ginny Weasley. 

"Mr Potter, you have a lot of explaining to do. I demand to know why you sneaked in here under an invisibility cloak," spoke up Madam Promfrey.

"Well, last night, we were … erm … we didn't see her and we got suspicious. We heard from Professor McGonagall that she was in the Hospital Wing so we decided to sneak in here before classes started. We had no idea that _he _was here."

Harry nodded his head at Draco.

"Very well then, I guess 20 points will be taken off Gryffindor for your actions. I will not place a detention on you and you should count yourself as lucky," said Madam Promfrey, "now leave and come back to visit at more appropriate hours."

Ginny cleared her throat.

"Oh, yes, the same applies to you, dear," replied Madam Promfrey.

"Thank you, Madam," said Harry, "but before we leave, can we leave her a 'get well soon' present?"

"Certainly."

Harry dropped a parcel, wrapped with light blue wrapping paper and tied with a red ribbon, on her bedside table.

Draco and Harry gave each other a long, hard stare before Ginny pulled Harry out of the Hospital Wing.

Madam Promfrey sighed.   

"Your breakfast will arrive shortly," she told Draco.

She left the Hospital Wing and into her own office, which was through a door on the left side of the Wing.

Draco was once again really bored.

~~~4 hours later~~~

"Mister Draco! Mister Draco!"

Draco opened his eyes groggily and saw a house elf, standing by his bed.

Wait a minute, this wasn't his bed.

He scrambled out, wondering why he always woke up to find himself lying next to Hermione.

"I is bringing Mister Draco's lunch," said the house elf.

Draco looked at the house elf closely.

"Dobby? Is that you?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, it is Dobby," said Dobby, holding out a tray of food to him.

"Thank you," said Draco, accepting the tray. He noticed how much more composed Dobby was and how he didn't call Draco 'Master'.

Dobby bowed and disappeared with a crack.

Draco placed his tray on a chair next to him when Hermione started thrashing about, apparently unaware of her arm around Draco's.

"Noooooo! Come back, Draco!!! Please!!! I can't live without you!!! Don't …"

And then she fell limp on the bed, as if nothing had happened. Draco was confused. Why was she yelling out his name? And what the hell was she on about, the living without him part? 

Well, at least he had moved the tray away from her reach, he was starving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Another chapter finished! Yay! Anywayz, I don't really know for sure if what Hermione is doing is actually hallucinations, but bear with me people. And if you've read this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!!! And also, don't forget to tell me about the stuff I wanted to know at the beginning of the chapter. Thanks!!! Anywayz [ again ], in the next chapter, Hermione will receive a lot of visitors, all confused as to why Draco is there and she _might wake up … you'll have to read to find out. [ evil laugh ] And, personally, I think this chapter and past few chapters weren't as good as I'd hoped._

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Athena Knox – Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

**Angel of Flames – Yeah, I guess Draco is a bit OoC … but if I could write a romance story between him and Hermione, with him acting arrogant and against mudbloods, it would take a lot of talent.**

**iLoVeDrAcO15 – Thanks!!! Although, it might take some time to finish the story.**

**Lumos – Thank you for the nice compliments!**

**Charles Granger – I'm glad you think that my story appeals to all ages … and I'll make sure Hermione won't get _seriously injured … lolz … _**

**Aindel Druida – I might go see the movie some time, I think Orlando's pretty hot as well!**

**Meg – Thank you for saying my plot is original, that's what I was sort of aiming for, originality. I hope you're still content with what happens in this chapter, after all, Draco doesn't leave her side.**

**TootsieGrim – I guess that's a compliment … lolz …**

**Willow**** – I personally think it's a bit gross … like what if she crushed her skull or something? Ew … but I won't make that happen.**

**ashley – Yeah, I guess I went overboard with the language … sorry to anyone who had a problem with that. **


	12. Chapter Twelve: Liplock

A/N- First of all, I'd like to say that for those people who didn't know, I've started a new fanfic. It's called 'Why Not?' and it's HG/DM. The main character will be Hermione so yeah …

Second, I'd like to thanks my reviewers for all of your helpful comments.

Third, from now on, since I have two fanfics to work on, I will complete a chapter of each so they will be posted at the same time. I think that is fair and also it may delay the wait for the next chapters so I apologize for any inconvenience.

Fourth, **WARNING**- This chapter includes a bit of foul language. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Twelve: Lip-lock**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Love is like quicksand, the deeper you fall in, the harder it is to come out …_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

During the rest of the day, many people, Gryffindors especially, stopped by to leave Hermione presents and cards but were shocked to see Draco sitting next to her, arm-in-arm. All it would take was a glare from Draco and they'd scurry off, leaving their present behind and mumbling about getting to class or whatever.

Draco smirked as Mandy Brocklehurst ran out, after leaving Hermione a 'Get Well Soon' card. After that incident at lunchtime, Hermione hadn't moved a bit which was good news for Draco as he was doing the work that Dobby had sent up to him again. 

Frowning, he dipped his quill into his inkpot as he read the homework question set by Snape. 

_'Explain why Growth Potions should be stirred five times clockwise and six and a half times anti-clockwise after adding a snake's fang.'_

_What a stupid question, thought Draco as he lowered his quill on some parchment to write._

After a few minutes of scribbling, Draco stopped and admired his answer. [ A/N- lolz, sounds stupid ].

Just as he was plopping his inkpot in his bag with his quill, the Hospital Wing door opened.

Draco glanced up, expecting to see another dorky friend of Hermione's when he noticed red hair. Draco smirked and thought one word.

_Weasley.___

Ron just started at Draco for a few seconds before turning red, matching his hair color.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he spluttered.

"That's none of your business," replied Draco coolly.

Ron just looked more angry than ever and Draco noticed how much he resembled having a tomato head.

"I bet you did this to her," accused Ron.

"Did what?" asked Draco, innocently.

"Made her fall over and hit her head, and now because of you she's in the Hospital Wing. I bet you're pleading to her for forgiveness, but she won't forgive you. She would do anything to get rid of scum like you," snarled Ron.

Draco saw red.

"Oh, and I suppose you think that she would rather be friends with you?"

"She'd prefer me over you," spat out Ron.

Draco laughed coldly.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken there, Weasley. I know what's going on, between you and her. She's disappointed and angry that you would actually do such a thing to her, leaving her friendless. If anything, it looks like_ you're_ the one pleading for forgiveness."

Ron looked like he was about to explode.

"But," Draco went on, "if you haven't noticed, she's unconscious. She can't hear you. And you should be glad that she's actually still alive. If it wasn't for me, she probably wouldn't be lying here."

"Of course she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, she'd be up and about," charged Ron.

"No, no, Weasley, you still don't understand me, do you?" said Draco, with calmness that Ron didn't posses, "it was _me _that carried her all the way here from the fifth floor where she slipped. She was lucky that I was in a good mood then, otherwise I wouldn't have saved her."

That was a lie and Draco knew it, he would've helped Hermione no matter what he was feeling at that moment. But he just said that to piss off Ron further.

Ron just stared at Draco dumbfounded.

"Yeah right, as if you'd have the heart to help Hermione."

"Hey, believe what you want, but that's the truth. Now, do you have anything else to do other than try to prove me wrong because I'm tired and want to catch some sleep before dinner," replied Draco, zipping up his bag.

"I just brought something for Hermione," mumbled Ron.

Draco smirked as he placed a small package, wrapped really badly on top of the pile of presents for Hermione.

Ron looked pissed off at Draco's smirk.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now? And what are you doing here anyway? You've saved her and done your part," grumbled Ron.

Draco held up his arm and when Ron saw Hermione holding onto it, his expression was hilarious.

Eyes wide open, staring at the two arms as if it was a gigantic spider, and mouth hanging open.

"Wha …  let go of her! You disgusting …"

Ron lurched forward and tried to pull Draco's arm away from Hermione's but it didn't do any good. Instead, it just made Hermione rigid as a board.

"No … no … please … spare him … take me instead …"

Ron stared at her, apparently surprised.

"What's she talking about, Malfoy?"

"Like I know, Weasley."

Enraged, Ron let go of their arms and scowled.

"She'd better be the same Hermione she always was when she gets better," he warned Draco and sauntered out.

"Yeah, whatever, like she gives a shit about you," murmured Draco.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Draco had just finished dinner and was quietly reading a book when Madam Promfrey entered.

"Mister Malfoy?"

Draco's head shot up.

"I'm just here to check up on Hermione," she said to him and walked over to their bed. She felt her temperature and muttered something. Then she unraveled the bandage around Hermione's head and inspected the back of her head. She then wrapped fresh, new bandages around Hermione's head and checked her pulse.

"All seems well," she proclaimed to Draco, "has she done any strange or unusual things?"

"Erm … well, sometimes she screams and yells about weird things," mumbled Draco.

Madam Promfrey's forehead creased.

"Is that so? What's she been yelling about?"

"Things like 'Don't leave me!'"

Madame Promfrey looked confused.

"Well, I guess that's normal. I heard that people who have hit their head do tend to have strange dreams while unconscious."

Draco nodded.

Madam Promfrey nodded back and walked to her office.

~~~3 hours later~~~

Draco placed a bookmark to mark his spot in the book he was reading.

Looking around, he never realized how eerie it was at night in the Hospital Wing. Deciding to have a look at Hermione's presents and try to guess what they were by their shape and size, he turned towards the small, cramped table where all the gifts were held.

Smirking, he spotted Weasley's present.

_Bet it's a cheap book, he thought to himself._

He turned back to Hermione's bed and sighed. It had seemed so long ago that she had been awake and in class, or in the library studying.

Then, as suddenly as her past few 'tantrums', Hermione stiffened.

"Draco!!! Don't!!! Please!!! Remember that promise we made? You can't break it!!! We have our whole lives ahead of us …"

She relaxed once again and Draco saw a tear slide down her cheek.

Unconsciously, he gently brushed it away. She looked so peaceful, lying there. He felt himself slowly lean forward, but he couldn't stop himself. When he was just centimeters [ A/N- I come from Australia so you have to remember that we use centimeters down here. And also, one inch is like twice the size of a centimeter so they have less distance between them ~_^ ] away from her face, he regarded her closely. It was the first time that he had been so close. 

She had a few freckles speckled across her nose and her eyelashes were long. Her lips were a deep red color and looked so soft. The redness of her lips contrasted with her pale face.

Suddenly, he felt a huge push from his legs. His knees buckled and fell forward, resulting in landing on top of Hermione, with his lips against hers.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Alright, finished with this chapter … lolz … just kidding. I couldn't leave you all with so much suspense.

[ Keep scrolling … ]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Draco's lips made contact with Hermione's, it felt like fireworks has set off inside him. This wasn't like kissing any other girl, Hermione was different. And the weird thing was how good it felt kissing her when she couldn't feel it, know it or respond to it.

After what seemed like eternity, he pulled back. She looked unaffected and he exhaled. She looked so pure and innocent just lying there … unaware of the chemistry he had just felt.

Yawning, he climbed on the bed next to her, being careful not to lie to close to her in case someone found them like that and got the wrong idea.

His last conscious thought before he drifted off was, _She__ looks so pretty from here … it feels so right, lying next to her …_

He didn't see her lips move slightly at the corners, into an unmistakable smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Ok, this is the real end. Lolz … next chapter we'll find out who the mysterious 'pusher' is who is responsible for Draco and Hermione's kiss. And perhaps Hermione will wake up … who knows??? Before all that is revealed, REVIEW!!!

Thanks to my reviewers:

**iLoveDrAcO15 – Thanks, I'll try!**

**Athena Knox – Lolz!**

**iceburge**** – Thanks!**

**Ellie (XxSweetAngelz@aol.com) -  Thanks … yeah, I guess Draco doesn't have another choice, does he?**

**Charles Granger – Thanks!**

**Meg – Yeah, I am going to explain it … very soon *wink*wink* … and thanks!**

**eth**** – I didn't really think it was that exciting but thanks anyway!And yes, I do have a bit of explaining to do about Hermione's weird behaviour.**

**Aindel**** Druida – Lolz … I'll go see the movie … when it comes out in Australia. [ Quote from Bart Simpson – 'They have Christmas in Australia in summer and they get everything backwards. ] And thanks for the offer and advice … I'll reach a conclusion soon.**

**hazel-leaf**** – Lolz, I hope five chapters was enough.**


	13. REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**!¡! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT A/N !¡!**

****

Firstly, I want to say sorry for posting soooooooooooooo late. I had a lot to do and yeah, life calls.

Secondly, as much as it disappoints me to say it, I'm afraid I'm going to gave to stop writing this fanfic. I feel it's too complicated to continue after what happened in the fifth book and now, I know never to write a fanfic a few weeks before JK Rowling releases her next book. So I'm going to take this story down. But, I will write a new one. I have no idea what it's going to be called and what's going to happen but it will definitely be a DM/HG one. JK Rowling says the sixth book will be released either at the end of 2004 or the beginning of 2005 and we all know how _faithful _she is in keeping these promises so I assure you my next fanfic will be a MUCH better success.   

It's very saddening to stop writing this story because I had so so so much planned. I guess I'll just have to use those ideas in my next story. And for all those wondering, I will still continue my other story, Why Not?, although it is getting a bit complicated. 

Thirdly, thank you to all these people that reviewed my story:

**Draco is the man, Juliet-Malfoy, Athena Knox, Ocean87, Mari, Erythros, Carmen Topete (missgoody2000@yahoo.com), Sam8, hazel-leaf, t baby (t baby@yahoo.com), Ellie (XxSweetAngelz@aol.com), eth, Amy16, victoriafan882003, blackdragonofdeath13, Luthien Vardamir, manda726, moween, Draco Luva, Willow23, Aindel Druida, Angel of Flames, iLoVeDrAcO15, Lumos, Charles Granger, Meg, TootsieGrim, Willow (Icrapped@hotmail.com), ashley, iceburge, V-babe3 [ A/N- You were the only person to respond my question, and thanks anyway. I found out it was the 9th of September ], I Love Redheads, Dark_Dragon (Dragon Dreamsky @cs.com, eskimopie, fairy-lights1.     **

Sorry if I misspelt someone's name or missed out on anyone. And I'm also sorry about any other mistakes but with FanFiction's new name changing thingy, I'm bound to make a mistake. 

Fourthly, Remember, you can review my new story which will be posted … soon … but we'll just have to see, with school and stuff it might be more than a few weeks but I promise it will be worth the wait. 

And finally, thank you [ again ] to all of my reviewers … … … … Bye!!! =(


End file.
